Ghost
by lmh2002
Summary: Maya Black. Daughter of a millionaire, best friend of Oliver Queen. Oh, and also went missing in a car crash back in 2004. 10 years later in Central City she befriends a certain forensic scientist and aspiring journalist, but on a trip to Starling City years later she meets the one person she never thought she'd see again… [Could be considered a crossover]
1. Car Crash

**Hi! This is my first Flash fanfic, it has small Arrow parts as you'll find out. This _could _be considered a crossover but there's not _that _much Arrow.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2004…<strong>_

_16 year old Maya Black tapped her fingers nervously on the leather wheel of her car as she waited for the lights to turn green._

_She was supposed to be meeting Oliver at this fancy Italian restaurant for his surprise 19__th__ party, unbeknownst to him of course, and right now she was already 5 minutes late. Maya could swear billionaires had a thing for being late- her dad being the billionaire owner of Black Industries._

_As soon as the lights flickered green Maya was off again, she was in sight of the restaurant when her phone went off. Rummaging through her bag with one hand and occasionally glancing at the road Maya managed to pull her phone out, seeing who it was: Ollie._

"_Ollie!" Maya grinned as she accepted the call from her ruggedly handsome best friend._

"_Hey May, you're late," Oliver smirked, looking around himself from the corner on which the restaurant was on._

"_Um, yeah, sorry, just coming up to it n-."_

_Maya was cut off as she turned the corner and a black car came smashing into hers._

_Maya's car flew sideways and she was thrown about, she landed under the bridge, she coughed as smoke phased her._

"_May?! Maya?!" Oliver's alarmed voice came through the phone, Maya dazedly reached for it._

"_I'm- cough- alright, Ollie"_

"_You don't sound it, I'm two minutes away from the bridge, I saw the crash."_

_Maya tumbled onto the passenger's seat with her back to the door and forcefully kicked the driver's door until it finally swung open. Vision and hearing blurring, Maya dragged herself out of the car and toppled onto the floor._

_As Maya rolled onto her back and spots danced across her vision she vaguely saw a black figure striding towards her, he knelt down next to her, "It's going to be alright, Maya."_

_Maya's eyesight blurred and she felt herself slipping inn and out of consciousness, she tried to figure out the voice, it sounded familiar…_

_She felt herself being lifted off the ground as an eruption sounded behind her and she blacked out, leaving behind the screeching noises of cars and her best friend calling her name in the distance._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know via review! Follow and fav? 'Till next chapter.<strong>


	2. Fake ID's

**Hi guys, so this is the second chapter! Wonder what happened to Maya? I don't know... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2009…<strong>_

_**(5 years later...)**_

Maya stood on top of a roof, looking down on a penthouse in Central City, her target was said to be walking onto the roof in a few seconds.

She stared down at her bow, it had been a gift after she'd saved Nyssa's life; the compound bow was elegant and black with a few buttons scattered around it which assisted the trick arrows in her quiver. The quiver was blue with a matching dark navy blue strap which wrapped around her torso, in the quiver were black arrows, some with normal arrow heads and some with tricks, all of them had the same navy blue for wings.

Maya snapped back into reality as three figures stepped onto the roof; the first was a luggage man carrying the luggage and the other two were both women.

'_Maya? Are the targets on the roof?' _Nyssa's voice came in clearly through the ear piece.

'_Yes, two women and a luggage man, remind me again why I'm not targeting the actual, y'know, man?'_

'_Because first we are going to draw him out, take away his loved ones, now get it done.'_

'_So just the mother and daughter? Is there anything else I should know?'_

'_It doesn't concern you, now shut up and work.'_

May laughed before squinting down on the duo, notching an arrow and aiming and only to stop dead. It was a little girl. A 10-year old girl. Maya didn't mind killing an adult, but she couldn't kill a child.

And she couldn't kill an adult if killing said adult meant leaving an orphan or orphans.

'_It's a bloody child. Nyssa, why didn't you tell me?'_

'_I-.'_

'_Y'know what? Save it, I will _not _kill a _child_.'_

'_Maya, if you would just calm down-.'_

'_Calm down?' _Maya screeched she took a breath as she made up her mind.

When she arrived in Central City, Maya had done some… research on things, and after a few hours of looking she'd found that Sara Lance, her close friend, and Oliver Queen, her best friends, had gone missing along with Robert Queen on their private yacht 'the Queens Gambit'.

Maya had been surprised to find that Malcom Merlyn hadn't lied when he'd said they had gone missing, but Sara and Ollie were out there somewhere, and Maya had an idea that they we're on a remote set of Chinese islands in the North China Sea, where the Queen's Gambit had been travelling through roughly.

'_Nyssa, I need you to promise me something.'_

'_Maya…'_

'_No just listen: my friends, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. They went missing a year or so ago and haven't yet been found, _I _think they're on an island in the North China Sea, one of a few I think-.'_

'_Maya, where are you going with this…?'_

'_I need you to promise me you'll find them, or at least try. Please, Nyssa.'_

'_Fine. Now will you just get this mission over with?'_

'_I'm not doing it. I'm sorry, I can't. I've killed before- no I've _murdered_, but it's not who I am. Goodbye, Nyssa.'_

'_Maya, wait if you go we'll just come looking for you; you can't leave the League.'_

'_I advise you _not _to come looking for me. I'm dangerous, Nyssa, and if you do come looking for me I _will_ kill you.'_

Maya then pulled out the ear piece and dropped it, immediately stamping on it for good measure.

"Great. Now where do I go?" Maya mumbled to herself as she lowered her bow. She knew she could call Merlyn, ask for help. But that would mean questions, questions she wouldn't answer.

Maya ran through her limited options, finally coming up with a half decent plan- which could quite possible end up with her in prison, but she shook her head and quickly packed her bow away.

Maya stuffed her bow into her duffel bag and pulled out a small folder and quickly pulled out all the papers in it along with a small book.

A few months back, Maya had stumbled across a small dilemma, her name. People still remembered her via her dad and Oliver Queen so she'd improvised and created a slightly altered persona: Maya Robinson.

Maya opened the book and checked the passport, licence and credit cards were all still in date before going over the documents.

"Good job I thought my this through," Maya muttered to herself as she located her fake resume and ID card from the jumble- luckily the League knew nothing about her fake identity.

But a picture caught her eye, she pulled it out and almost choke. It was an old one of her and Ollie, they stood on the 'Queen's Gambit' and were laughing at something- she remembered Robert took it.

Maya took in how different she looked back then, her bright, golden blonde hair bounced about in shiny curls and her skin seemingly glowed- but now her hair lay long, straight and bleach blonde, her skin dull and ivory, the only thing that remained of the millionaire Maya Black was her vibrant forest green eyes.

Maya stared at the photo, reminding herself of how Oliver looked with her rugged blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she smiled at how happy he looked there.

Maya couldn't lie to herself, she missed him, she missed them all- she had completely screwed up her life.

After moping for a minute or so May regained herself and pushed her colourless hair back off her face, she shoved the rest of the documents back into the bag and stood from her crouch, swinging her slight larger-than-a-rucksack bag over her shoulder and descending from the building with a look of determination.

She could do this, she could start over.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Previous chapter was the Prologue in case you were wondering...<strong>


	3. CC Jitters

**Chapter '2', hope you like this and how she meets the characters/ how Maya is developing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 weeks later…<strong>_

Maya Black stood in front of Jitters, a café just a block or two away from the apartment she'd rented in this fancy building- she was lucky the League had money that she'd transferred to that card.

She was here to attempt to get a job, though she had her worries that the cards and documents wouldn't work, but she'd seen a sign in the window saying they needed waitresses.

Maya pushed open the door and was immediately hit by the warmth and smell of coffee beans, she smiled to herself before walking over to the bar, they was a dark skinned girl with a pretty face and dark hair standing behind the cashier.

"Hi," Maya smiled, "I'm here for the job interview?"

"Sounds like a question," the girl laughed, "sure, I'll go get the manager."

Looked around the coffee shop, taking notice of a boy in the corner with his laptop and a coffee, he looked up as if sensing her and she smiled at him, the boy's cheeks flushed and he looked away. _He's cute_, Maya thought.

5 minutes later the girl emerged again, she grimaced, "Well she's on a call so she wasn't happy, but she wrote on this scrap of paper and told me to do it- she's not that patient."  
>Maya nodded, hiding her smile- she liked this girl.<p>

"I'm Iris," Iris smiled holding her hand out, "I've been working here a few

months, but I'm not sure whys she really trusted me with an interview… I don't know what to do…"

"Well I'm Maya Bl-," Maya stopped herself abruptly, "Robinson, new in town."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Maya," Iris grinned, "now follow me for your interview! You have got your papers and ID, right?"

"Yup," Maya nodded, she heard Iris shout for some girl to take her shift before they walked into a room behind to bar.

Maya emerged 30 minutes later feeling in between happy, confused and alarmed. She turned as Iris shut the door behind her.

"Okay so, Maya, you're all set, I think this job will be great for you and I personally can't wait to see you more, I'm gonna go run this all by my employer, see what she thinks but you should be set," Iris beamed, "Today's Tuesday so come back Thursday and I'll tell you the result, oh but be here around elevenish and wear something black in case you do get the job, because if you do you'll be on your shift…"

Maya laughed before waving, "See you soon, Iris."

On her way out, Maya noticed that the cute boy was gone, she frowned but walked out, and shuddering as the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>As she was walking down the street, she saw a closed off area with a small crowd, she let curiosity take over and wandered over; behind yellow tape was a crime scene, and on the floor looking through evidence was non-other that coffee boy himself.<p>

He looked up to talk to the man next him when he saw Maya, he blushed again and his mouth starting opening and closing like a fish's. Maya laughed and shook her head, she watched as the boy recomposed himself and reported to the man.

5 minutes later the crowd started to clear and Maya drifted off with it, as she wandered back towards her apartment she heard heavy footsteps behind her, she turned to see coffee boy approach.

"Hey," he said, slowing to a walk next to her.

"Hi," Maya smiled, "you are the boy from Jitters, right?"

"That's me," he replied before holding his hand out, "I'm Barry Allen."  
>Maya chuckled, how ironic, just what she didn't need: a boy and another acquaintance, "Maya Robinson. Nice to meet you, coffee boy."<p>

"Coffee boy?" Barry asked, his voice amused, "is that what I'm called now?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Maya snorted, "I only met you five minutes ago."  
>"Aha," Barry smirked, "but we met in Jitters half an hour ago, so what should I call you?"<p>

"I don't know, isn't it a bit early for nicknames?"

"Yeah, you're right, we should probably save that for our next encounter."

"Well aren't you forward," Maya snorted.

Barry blushed again, "I'm not usually, you can ask my friend Iris, she-."

"Iris? The one who works at Jitters?" Barry nodded, Maya grinned, "I know her, she _might _have got me a job. Oh, and I like Espresso's, if you're looking for a name."

"Espresso it is," Barry smirked.

Maya shook her head with a laugh, "Well this is my stop; I'll see you around, Coffee Boy."

"Where _will _I meet you again?" Barry asked.

"I'm in Jitters on Thursday," Maya replied as she turned to go into the posh looking building.

"See you then, Espresso," Barry smiled.

"It's a date."

She let the door swing shut before Barry could protest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday…<strong>_

Maya woke to the annoying sound of her alarm, she groaned but hauled herself out of her bed, the apartment in the fancy building was as fancy as she expected.

It was already furnished with expensive sofas, tables and cupboards, no wonder it cost so much. Maya had already gotten new clothes to fill her wardrobe, groceries and bought all the necessaries despite only being there 3 weeks.

Maya quickly changed into a knee length black dress that clung to her like a second skin and with sleeves that reached her elbows. She tamed her wild hair and brushed her teeth before slipping on her long burgundy parka and black boots, grabbing her phone and wallet then slipped out, locking the door behind her.

The small silver key was embossed with the black numbers **7B **and was attached to a hook for with other keys for her mail, the windows, her motorcycle and another for her parent's house… though she hadn't been in 5 years. There were 8 floors in the building, each with 10 rooms per floor, the number for the floor then the letter for the room. Maya was near the staircase so hadn't to go far to reach the stairs.

Maya walked into the main lobby of the hotel-like apartment block, she smiled at the receptionist and pushed the doors open and walked into the crisp morning.

As Maya started walking down she took notice of a black figure sliding down an ally and into the shadows. She shook her head and carried on, arriving at Jitters 15 minutes later, she pushed open the door and let the feeling of warmth and coffee beans slam into her.

"Maya!"

Maya turned and saw Iris grinning at her, Maya waved and walked over to the girl, "Hey, Iris."

Iris pulled Maya behind the desk, "Okay, here's a pad, a pen and your uniform-apron-thing. Go serve. Oh, and you got the job."

May snorted before tying on the apron, grabbing the pen and paper and walking away, she first approached a dark skinned man sitting in the orange chairs with a mousy haired boy.

The man looked up and Maya smiled, "Hi, you wanna order anything?"

"That'd be nice, I'll have a coffee please," the man said, he cleared his throat and the other boy looked up from his laptop.

"Err, me too, please," the boy then looked at Maya and grinned, she remembered the face and grinned back.

"Coming right up," Maya grinned as she wrote the order down and walked back to the bar, she stopped next to Iris and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Iris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something the boy over there said," Maya inquired, nodding her head towards Barry.

"Barry? He's my best friend," Iris shrugged, "and the man with him is my dad."

"Oh. Um, they want-."

"Two coffees," Iris nodded, taking the paper and pushing it down on a spike before starting the coffees.

"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship," Maya smirked as she looked at Iris, the girl laughed and nodded her head.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been rewritten so I hope you like the new one (my old readers) and to anyone who's just started reading this: I hope you like it!<strong>


	4. Coffee Spillage

**So I decided to do a time skip, I guess I should tell you that Barry, Iris and Maya became friends (Maya does work with Iris) and there should be _one _more time skip after this to get this fic to 2014. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2011<strong>_

_**(2 years later…)**_

'…_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? Cause if one day you wake up and find…'_

Maya groaned and sat up in her bed, slamming her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock, she grumbled to herself as she clambered out of bed.

She quickly changed into a pair of black jeggings and a plain black t-shirt, she slipped on some socks and brushed her teeth, unknotting her hair and grabbing her phone and earphones of her bed side table.

"Who gets up at quarter past eight on a Saturday…" Maya grumbled. As she walked out of her bedroom, Maya heard rustling from the kitchen and a clatter followed by a curse and a yelp. May ran into the kitchen and let out a breath of relief- it was Barry and iris.

"Geez guys, you could at least leave a text to say you're here," Maya complained, "you know I forget I gave you keys."

"Sorry, I did call here but you didn't answer, I guessed you slept in so I came over," Iris shrugged, "he got here about half an hour ago, looks like he slept in too."

Maya rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool at the bar, she looked at Barry with her brow furrowed.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Maya inquired, "Didn't Joe say he wanted you to come at eight to finish analysing the evidence from the robbery yesterday?"

Barry's eyes widened and he glanced at the clock, it read 8:27. He grabbed his coat from the hooks along with his key, his phone and his satchel before yelling goodbye to the girls as he ran out of the apartment.

"I don't know how he isn't fired yet," Maya shook her head, smiling to Iris as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I don't know, but I think my dad has something to do with it," Iris shrugged digging into her own plate of pancakes.

"What time do we have to be at Jitters?" Maya inquired.

"At ten to nine, so we got about ten minutes before we have to leave."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Maya had her black high tops on and was locking the front door- with great difficulty as she had her coat and bag in hand.<p>

"Let's go," Maya ushered as she finally locked the door and the duo raced down the numerous flights of stairs.

They got there for 8:51, just as the first few customers floated out of the door, Maya and Iris stashed their coats and bags in the staff area and started their shift.

Half way through the shift about 1 o'clock, Barry burst through the door, he ran over to Maya as she was taking the order back and dragged her to the corner.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Maya exclaimed as Barry let go of her arm.

"You'll never guess what's just happened," Barry grinned.

"You had a sugar rush?"

"No, S.T.A.R. Labs has confirmed that they are in the midst of making the Particle Accelerator and it should be functional in three years!"

"And that's exciting _how_? Look, I have to get back to work- I don't get my apartment by slacking off, now shoo before Joe realises you're gone and you're late again!"

Barry rolled his eyes before running back out, Maya watched him leave before walking back over to Iris.

"You two are the cutest!" Iris grinned, "and it's not every day you come across another person from your race of adorable-nerds!"

"I am _not _a nerd!" Maya replied indignantly, smiling at her friend, "I've just got a slightly higher IQ than most people…"

"Yeah right, by the way you're on break, you got…" Iris peered at the clock, "forty five minutes, I'm gonna take mine after you so _don't _be late back."

Maya rolled her eyes before taking off her apron around her waist and placed it on the counter, grabbing her coat and purse from her bag along with her phone before walking out of Jitters.

She strolled down the street, heading for Central City's Police Station, she noticed flickers of movement in the shadows but shrugged it off- lots of gangs kept to the dark alleys.

Suddenly someone barged into her and she yelped as scolding coffee spilled over her top.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Maya looked up at the coffee spiller, they were female with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. Behind her stood two males, one with shoulder length black hair and bright brown eyes which looked amused at the scene and another with close cropped brown hair and grey eyes.

"It's fine, just a bit of coffee, it'll wash out," Maya waved it off, but the woman was persistent.

"No, really, I'm sorry-," the woman was cut off.

"It's fine, seriously, don't worry about it," Maya assured the girl.

"Okay, well, sorry again," the girl smiled weakly, before turning to walk away, the two boys behind her.

Maya cursed at the stain and her scolded skin before flapping her shirt and doing her coat up- she'd do something about it when she got to the lab.

* * *

><p>3 minutes later she arrived outside the CC Police station and gratefully pushed open the doors, as soon as she was through the doors she headed straight for the stairs.<p>

"Maya!"  
>Maya turned to find Joe behind her, "Oh, hey Joe. Sorry, I'm not with Iris."<p>

"No, no, it's not that, you going to see Barry?" Iris's dad asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, can you take these up to him? It's some paperwork and some more evidence from the scene."

"Sure, catch you later Joe, I think Iris' still at Jitters."

Joe nodded and Maya bounded up the stairs and walked down the halls until she found Barry's lab, she sighed before pushing open the doors and walking in.

"Barry! Hello?!" Maya cried out, placing the papers and evidence on the table with her phone and purse and dropped her coat on the chair next to it.

"Maya?"

Barry rounded the corner and his face broke into a grin, Maya waved.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for a microscope, take I seat I shouldn't be that long," Barry offered, walking back into his row of liquids, beakers and equipment.

"Okay, Joe sent up some more evidence by the way, said to take a look at it," Maya called out, sitting down next to the computer.

"Sure, I'll take a look in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, follow, fav and review? Enjoy the next chapter!<strong>


	5. League of Assassins

**Enjoy this chapter! There were only minimal modifications from the original one :)**

* * *

><p>Maya was standing in the lab tapping her tarnished dark purple nails on the metal workplace. She was waiting for Barry to finish trashing the lab in his attempt to find the non-existent microscope.<p>

She rolled her eyes when she heard another loud crash and sighed, "Barry?! Have you found it yet?!"

"Does it sound like I've found it?!" Barry shouted back.

Another loud crash sounded before the brunette rounded the corner, grinning victoriously with a white microscope in his hand.

"Oh god," Maya groaned as she saw the smug look on his face. She rubbed her hands over her vibrant forest green eyes and peeked through her middle and index fingers.

"What? I need this! I'm not gonna find what is in the footprint by just staring at it, you gonna help?" Barry inquired.

"Barry. You're the scientist here, taking it in college is different to doing it for a living, so no- I will not be helping," Maya sighed, spinning on the stool.

"Please? I'm sure you'll be fine."

Maya sighed and pulled herself off the stool, floating over to the microscope.

"Ermmm," Maya leaned over him and looked down the microscope, she sighed, "it looks like… magnesium…? And sulphur… zinc… phosphorus… titanium… copper… and… is that _calcium?_ "

"Yes! Exactly! And what do all these things have in common?" Barry grinned ecstatically.

"They're all in fireworks. So your killer was at a fireworks display? That does _not _help _at all_."

"Yes, it does. From this we can get… a lot of evidence, I think…"

"Yeah… you let me know how that goes…"

"I will," Barry replied indignantly.

"Okay, tell me when you find a glow-in-the-dark orange and blue firework," Maya snorted.

"Wait! That's it!"

Maya turned as Barry rushed to a computer, typing something, then started looking.

Scan. Back. Click. Scan. Back. Click. Scan.

"Boom!" Barry smirked as Maya walked over, looking at the screen then raising an eyebrow, Barry continued, "yesterday, Central City Park had a massive firework with a finale of a glow-in-the-dark _blue and orange _firework."

Maya rubbed her eyes, "Okay, so let's say you're right-."

"Which I am."

"- why was there remnants of it in the footprint? The firework would have disintegrated before it touched the ground. The remnants wouldn't be here."

"Point," Barry's brow furrowed as he started his same routine again.

Type. Type. Click. Scan. Back. Click. Scan. Back…

_How has Barry suddenly become cute? _Maya asked herself before mentally slapping herself, _No, not again._

"Okay, it says here 'unfortunately, the Central City Parks' grand finale firework went wrong, the glow-in-the-dark firework exploded when only two foot off the ground. After the incident only the staff were allowed in to clear up.' So basically our killer is a voluntary staff at the fireworks display."

Maya snorted again, "I told you, nothin'."

"You're so negative," Barry puffed, turning off the computer and collapsing on the stool.

"Hmm, well I've got to get back to Jitters, I'll come back later, you should take a break, I doubt you've eaten since breakfast and it's almost two," Maya pointed out as she grabbed her coat, phone and purse and stood up.

"Uh-huh," Barry nodded, not looking up from the screen.

"Also I'm gonna go jump out of that window, wanna come?"

"Sure, of course."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Scientists…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:30<strong>_

_**(About 4 hours later…)**_

Maya walked back into Barry's lab, she'd just got off work and had brought Barry a coffee- God knows he probably didn't take a break.

Not seeing him, she walked over to the computer by the microscope, she glanced at the results on the computer. Maya heard Barry walk back into the room, but stop when he saw her, she knew he was probably just standing at the door staring so she spoke up.

"You're staring," Maya murmured, not looking up from the screen.

She heard Barry laugh as he pushed off from the wall and walked to stand next to her, watching as she looked through the list.

Suddenly there was a crash and glass shards flew from the window across the room, Maya lunged from the desk and grabbed Barry, pulling him to the floor with her as the glass reigned down as she covered him with her body.

When the glass stopped, Maya moved slowly, wincing as glass cut her and she removed a few small shards from her body.

"Maya!" Barry exclaimed, scrambling to him feet and helping her up, "oh god, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Barry, just in a little pain," Maya hissed, she turned to look around.

"No. Oh god, no," Maya exhaled, looking at the masked, black figures standing in front of the windows.

There was the sound of metal against metal and the duo turned as the door to their lab opened and two figure were shoved in, shortly followed by a woman whose face was shrouded by a cloth.

The people looked up and Maya and Barry's mouths dropped, the two people weren't nobodies: they were Iris and Joe.

"Maya Black."

Maya turned to face the woman, felling small trails of blood on her face, arms and legs, "Yes?"

The woman pulled the cloth from her mouth and smiled victoriously, Maya knew instantly who she was- Nyssa. The dark haired woman pulled her bow from behind her and notched an arrow, aiming it directly at Maya's heart.

Nyssa had her malicious glint in her eye, and Maya knew that meant trouble. Barry stepping in front of Maya but she looked at him sternly, and he backed off.

"Nyssa," Maya nodded, stepping forward.

"M-Maya," Iris whispered, "who are these people?"

Nyssa laughed and Maya looked down, "My past."

Iris looked confused, Barry shocked and Joe shook his head, Maya glared at Nyssa, "The League of Assassins."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUHHH! They found her! Next chapter should be interesting :P Follow, fav, review? <strong>


	6. Sulphuric Acid

**And we're back! Enjoy this chapter- I think I did okay on this!**

* * *

><p>Maya glared at Nyssa, how had she found her? The blonde looked to Joe and Iris, their slightly confused expressions and then to Barry, and his hurt look.<p>

"Maya," she turned to Joe, "who are 'the League of Assassins'?"

"I-I," Maya tried to explain, but no words came forth, her past had found her and she wasn't ready, she'd slacked, let her guard down- forgotten to cover her tracks. She'd gotten too comfortable with the Wests in the last two years, and now they were in danger- because of her.

"Who we are is of no interest to you," Nyssa butted in, her expression smug as the arrow was still aimed at Maya's chest, "we have only come for her."

"No," Barry stated, "you can't have her."

"Don't make me kill you, boy," Nyssa replied and Maya pushed past Barry.

"No one needs to get hurt, Nyssa," Maya spoke calmly, "I'll come with you as long as you let them go."

"They won't be let go until you're halfway back," Nyssa informed, "otherwise what's to stopping you from staying here?"

"Apart from the fact you'll kill my family? I'm not sure," Maya drawled.

"You have no choice but to come with us."

"Then I'm afraid we've come to a disagreement. Because I'm not leaving."

Nyssa didn't hesitate before she let the arrow fly, Maya's instincts kicked in and she moved to the side, narrowly missing the arrow.

Maya quickly glanced around the room, noticing a stray silver pipe lying on the table by the water pipes, she sprinted over she went to grab it as a black figure swung at her hand; she moved back, roundhouse kicking the member as another came at her, she blocked their attacks and at the first opportunity kicked the pole off the table with her foot quickly snatching it out of the air and using it to swipe their legs from under them before spinning and whacking it across the head of another behind her. Maya knew there was only 2 left- then Nyssa.

"You can not win, Maya," Nyssa stated, looking at the blonde, "now come with me."

"I'm sorry, Nyssa, I really am," Maya grimaced, taking note of the member a few feet to her left and a small knife next to her foot from an unconscious assassin, the last member behind her by a few meters, "but I belong here- with my family."

May quickly dropped the pole, grabbing the sharp blade from the floor and throwing it to her left, only briefly watching as the knife sliced the wire holding the light up and it dropped onto the assassin, Maya then grabbed another dagger from her boot and charged at the last member, swiping swiftly at them.

The black clad man looked slightly surprised and Maya smirked, "What? I'm not that unprepared, there are other threats than the League in this world."

Maya sliced again before narrowly dodging a slice from the assassins blade, she took note of a small vial of colourless liquid, she remembered the name and sighed. As Maya rolled away from another swipe she locked eyes briefly with Barry; he was on the other side of the room next to Iris and Joe, his expression seemed between surprise and alarm, Nyssa was smiling to herself whilst keeping an arrow aimed at Maya- still.

Maya yelped and rolled to the side as the brought a kick over where Maya's head had previously been, she came up again next to the table with the vial on; deciding quickly she grabbed it and pulled off the cork, Maya turned and threw the liquid inside at the assassin who was lowering their sword towards her.

They yelled and covered their face, sinking to their knees in pain; Maya stood up, breathing heavily, and carelessly dropped the knife to the floor next to her and instead picked up the screaming assassins katana. A katana Maya smiled, her second favourite weapon.

"Sulphuric Acid," Maya nodded to the victim, "corrosive- it burns."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow and Barry grinned- power of the nerds.

"So I take it you won't be coming willingly?" Nyssa inquired, her bow not quavering.

Maya raised her hand slightly, the other still holding the katana, as Nyssa changed her aim towards Barry, she slowly walked in a circle until she was in front of the trio and Nyssa was in front of her.

"So be it," Nyssa sighed, pulling the string back, "you can't leave the League, if you do it's death."

Nyssa let the arrow fly.

It shot through the air, aimed directly at Maya's chest; Maya's training kicked in and she twisted the katana before arcing it down and slicing the arrow in half, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"At least your training is still as perfected as it was the day you left," Nyssa then raise her eyebrows, "then again I thought you didn't murder anymore."

"That wasn't murder," Maya replied bluntly, "that was me protecting my family."

Nyssa quickly notched another arrow and pulled it back, aiming again when a whistling sound was heard and a dark arrow landed on the column directly next to Nyssa's head.

"Trust me when I say the next one won't miss."

The five looked turned to look towards the shattered window where a tall archer stood, his now drawn and aimed at Nyssa, her eyes widened before closing to slits and her expression hardened.

Nyssa turned to glare at Maya, "This is not over."

Then she ran past the archer, leaping out the window silently. The black clad man watched her leave before turning back to Maya who was untying Joe and Iris whilst repeatedly apologising to all three of them. When she was finished she stood and turned to the man.

"I had that," Maya stated, staring at the man.

"I know you did," the smirk came through his voice, "it's good to see you, Maya."

Maya smiled faintly, "You too."

She turned back to Joe and Iris who were shaken up, but unharmed. Maya sighed, "I screwed up."

The dark archer snorted, "What did you do this time?"

"Lots of things: I didn't cover my tracks, I got attached, I didn't keep to the shadows, I told them I'd kill them if they came and I didn't..." Maya sighed in defeat, "I got sloppy."

"No you didn't."

Maya turned to look at Barry, who stood next to Joe and Iris.

"But I almost got you all killed," Maya exclaimed, exasperated, she turned to look at Joe, "and I endangered your family. You have every right to arrest me!"

Joe chuckled, "Maya, you may have put us at risk, but we're all alive aren't we? If anything, I have every right to thank you."

Iris ran at Maya, wrapping the blonde in a bone crushing girl and whispering in her ear, "That was unbelievably cool- even if you did kill most of them- you have to teach me how to do that."

Maya laughed before worming away from Iris, "Okay, well let's get going, I'll meet you outside in a minuet."

As the trio left, Maya turned to the archer, "How did you find me?"

"I never really lost you," the archer admitted, "but when the League come knocking at your door you tend to worry; so I followed the League here."

"Huh," Maya smirked, "well I better go, it was good to see you."

"You too," he chuckled, "and Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe- they'll be back."

"I know, and you too, Malcolm."

Malcolm Merlyn watched Maya walked out and the trio before he slipped out the window- disappearing into the night like Nyssa had. But they'd be back- you don't leave the League.

* * *

><p><strong>Malcolm Merlyn? Maya has a mysterious past, the next chapter should be up soon (expect time skip to 2014 in chapter 89!) Follow, fav, review?**


	7. Malcolm Merlyn

**A/N BUT PLEASE READ (IMPORTANT!)**

**I have recently updated/revised this story as suggested by a fellow Flash fan. If you favourite this story before today please can you go (if you want) re-read so you don't get confused with what's happened and what is happening.**

**If you don't want to re-read this please read below:  
>Maya is no longer a forensic scientist, but instead works at Jitters with Iris.<strong>

**Maya has given a fake name (Maya Robinson) and is using fake ID and files, resume etc. **

**May does not live with the Wests but in her own apartment near Jitters.**

**Maya **_**is **_**friends with Barry and Iris and has met Joe, they are fairly close.**

**The League has still attacked and Malcolm Merlyn has still saved Maya's ass.**

_**That's all you need to know, if you're still not sure I recommend re-reading it.**_

**Now! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:30<strong>_

_**(Around 2 hours later…)**_

"You're an _assassin_?!" Barry exclaimed as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Yes, former, but-," Maya started.

"You just killed _five _people in there! And who was that guy who saved your sorry ass?" Iris yelled, her eyes wide.

Maya almost yelled, but she saw Joe's face.

"Maya," Joe said, "I think we need to talk."

"How come you didn't tell us?!" Iris yelled.

"Are you dangerous?" Barry questioned, his demeanour uncertain, he had just seen his best friend turn psycho-assassin on him.

"Have you got anyone else coming after you? Is it safe for you to be alone at your apartment?" Joe inquired.

"I should go," Maya shook her head, "you guys probably don't want to see me for a while."

"Maya I think you should stay here until it's… safe… and besides you and I need to talk," Joe pointed out.

"Dad's right, it's not safe out there!" Iris added.

"Hang on, weren't you just yelling at me with why I didn't tell you?" Maya asked Iris.

"Yeah, but sure you'll explain it soon, you need to stay safe," Iris persisted.

Maya sighed, "I really should go, they could be back today, tomorrow, next week, whenever- it wouldn't make a difference if I stayed her one night,"

"I guess you'll just have to stay then," Joe smiled, Maya's mouth dropped and she looked at the foster siblings to see if he was joking- their expressions were excited but serious.

"No, no, I couldn't do that," Maya shook her head, turning and reaching for the door, determined not to put the Wests and Barry in any more danger.

She felt an arm on hers and she turned to look at Barry, he now had a worried look on his face, he didn't want to lose any more family.

"Stay," he murmured and Maya felt her resolve melt, she sighed and nodded, dropping her satchel and coat.

"Great, we can go get your stuff in the morning," Iris grinned, grabbing Maya's arm and dragging her off to the spare room.

Barry turned to Joe as the girls disappeared, "What's the real reason you wanted her to stay?"

Joe sighed, "That girl has a dangerous past, I can feel it, and she needs someone to look after her- I have a feeling she hasn't had someone for a long time, and I'm gonna help her."

"I'll help," Barry smiled, he liked Maya- yet he was confused about how much, and then there was Iris as well.

"I know you will, now come help me make dinner, I'm starving."

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:30, Tuesday.<strong>_

_**(3 days later…)**_

"Maya! Up, we're late!"

Maya shot up at the sound of Iris shouting through the door, she glanced at her clock which read 7:30 and cursed, they always started at 8 in the week as most people stopped by before work or school/ college.

Maya shot out of bed, pulling on a pair of black leggings, a black chiffon cami and a pair of neon blue socks, she hastily cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair before grabbing her phone off the table and rushing down stairs.

Barry was sitting at the table calmly and Maya raised an eyebrow, "Y'know, I though since Joe was at work you would be too."

"I have the day off," Barry smirked, "unlike you and Iris who have," Barry glanced at the clock, "twenty minutes to get to work."

"Thanks for the reminder Captain Obvious," Maya retorted before shoving toast in the toaster, "but luckily my bike is out front."

There was the sound of someone running down the stairs as Iris charged into the kitchen, she grabbed her bag from the table as well as the toast that Maya was holding out for her.

Maya snatched up her bag and coat along with her keys, phone and helmet, and wrenched the door open, shivering as the cold morning air hit her full on. She saw Iris grab the spare helmet and they headed out the door.

"You forgot breakfast!" Barry called after Maya.

"That's what working at a coffee shop's for, drop by later, Barry!" Maya shouted back before slamming the door behind her and slipping on her coat.

"We have fifteen minutes to get there and I forgot my books," Iris sighed, pulling out her keys, only for Barry to walk out of the house with Iris' textbooks and she smiled at him, shoving them in her bag hastily.

Iris only worked part time at CC Jitters as she was still attending college, studying to be a journalist, whilst Maya had faked her graduation certificate and majors she was still able to pass off that she graduated as she-like Barry- had been fairly clever for her age and had she not been in the crash probably gone into Criminal Justice, majoring in Forensic Science and minoring in Computer Sciences.

"C'mon, Iris! Just because your shift stops for you to go to college doesn't mean my does, if I'm late then I'm screwed!" Maya rolled her eyes as she kick-started her motorbike and pulled her helmet on, Iris rolled her eyes and pulled her one on, climbing on the back.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they girls were taking orders in the coffee bean smelling Jitters. After numerous orders and coffee making, Iris said her farewell and took her stuff, leaving for college. Maya sighed, it seemed a lot quieter without Iris.<p>

Half way through her shift, around lunch time, Maya stood behind the till, counting the money when someone cleared their throat.

Maya stood straighter, not looking at the person, "Hi! Welcome to Jitters, what can I- you."

Maya looked up half way through her sentence and stopped dead, Malcolm Merlyn stood on the other side of the cash register and was smiling at her.

"Yes, me, am I not allowed to come see my former protégé?" Merlyn asked, looking through the menu.

"Not if that place is where she works," Maya hissed, rubbing her temples- this week was seriously stressing her out.

"My apologies, though I would like a drink- can I have a black coffee with an extra shot? Thanks," Malcom inquired with a smile and Maya took it, glaring at him as she went to make his coffee.

The door opened and a gust of cold wind blew in, making Maya shiver, she looked up and her mouth almost dropped as Barry walked through the door.

_He really had horrendous timing, _Maya thought to herself as her friend walked over, _either he does or Merlyn really wants to mess up my life…_

Maya placed the coffee in Merlyn's hand and took the money with a wry smile, as she put it in the tills he noticed a folded piece of paper, she unfolded it and read the bold writing.

**Your break is at 12:35. Come out back then- I have something for you. MM.**

Maya scowled at the note before ripping it up and throwing it in the bin, she sighed before looking up and smiling at Barry.

"What can I get you, coffee boy?" Maya smirked, resting her arms on the desk.

"Well you do call me coffee boy for a reason," Barry grinned as he handed over the money and Maya went to make his coffee.

* * *

><p>At exactly 12:35 Maya took her break, literally running out back, where Malcolm Merlyn stood sipping at his coffee, she growled.<p>

"I didn't mind you saving my ass and dropping in once, but I didn't think you'd hang around," Maya raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms.

"Well I thought I would make the most out of your apartment, assuming you won't be living in it after this month," Malcolm smiled, "but don't worry, I'll be gone by tomorrow. But I have some news, it's a little outdated, but it's the best my source could get. They found him, Maya. They found Oliver."

"You're lying," Maya stated, her eyes emotionless.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you want me to come back to Starling with you, but I'm telling you: there's nothing left for me there, everyone thinks I am dead."

"No, they think you're missing, but I'm not lying- yes you coming back to Starling would be a plus- but Oliver isn't in Starling, he's in Hong Kong."

"Stop lying to me! He's dead, he died on Lian Yu, nobody survives those islands- and besides, Nyssa never said anything, and despite how she is she would have told me if they found him."

"That's because they didn't find _Oliver_. They found _Sara_, but if you come with me I can help you find him in Hong Kong, Tommy-."

"Tommy?" Maya hadn't heard his name in a long time, though she barely knew Tommy he was Oliver's friend and had inevitably met him on numerous occasions, "What about Tommy?"

"He's in Hong Kong currently, looking for Oliver," Malcolm faltered, "well when I say currently I mean he came home recently claiming to have been abducted or something like that. But Oliver's email was set off in Hong Kong, so go one, hack a computer and find out for yourself; but I have never lied to you, you were my protégé and I saved you for a reason."

"You tried to make me into a weapon," Maya deadpanned.

"An assassin," Merlyn corrected, "but despite your protests and my efforts it seemed the League made you one anyway."

"I want you to go," Maya spat, "I want you to leave Central City and never come back. I may believe you about Oliver, but you're still a murderer, Malcolm, I was glad to see you but you're testing me. I have a new life here, one where I will not have to kill to survive, but where I can fit in with a family."

"But it's not your real family, you haven't known them long, yet you choose them over me, over Oliver and Sara, Tommy and Laurel, your brother and your sister, over your mother and your father," Malcolm snapped back, "they still wait y'know, you may have adopted these people as your family, but your true family- your blood family- are still in Starling, where your friends are."

"Leave."

Maya glared at the man, she knew he could get harsh when he was angry, but she didn't need to know her parents and her siblings wait for her, she couldn't go back. Ever.

"Don't think I won't come back, I was your mentor and I made a promise to you- a promise that I would protect you, I made you hard as steel yet this new family made you vulnerable," Malcolm shook his head, "you may not think you need me, but you do and I will stay until the end."

Malcolm placed the coffee cup on the floor and stood up, turning and heading out the alley behind CC Jitters, "Oliver will come back, Maya, and I hope you're ready for what follows."

Malcolm left Maya standing in the doorway of the back entrance of Jitters, she had her arms folded over her chest and her eyes flickering with uncertainty. Maya had been through hell and back, but so many blasts from the past in so few days left her unsure and confused, like all the pieces of her life which she'd glued together had just shattered all over again at her feet.

Yet she was hopeful, hopeful that her best friend was alive, she just wasn't sure what she would to when he came back.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got a new laptop for Christmas and a free month of Microsoft Office, but I have to get it properly installed and my dad probably won't do it until late tomorrow so I wrote this now and am putting it up (sorry it's late!) I have to now go find the first episode of the Flash for next chapter ;) the time skip and Particle Accelerator is up next so get ready for Superhero!Maya and her powers…<strong>


	8. Particle Accelerator

_**This one's where the episodes start… ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2014<strong>_

_**(3 years later…)**_

Maya woke with a groan, she rolled over in bed and looked at the time, 7:45. She was late.

"Crap, crap, craped-y, crap," Maya cursed as she ran round her room like a tornado getting ready.

10 minutes later she skidded out of her room with her hair brushed, her teeth cleaned and clad in dark blue jeans and a black top with ¾ length sleeves.

She heard soft snoring from the room next to hers and scrunched up her face- Barry.

Now Maya had two options: either go wake him up or leave him to be late for work.

_Damn me for being nice_, Maya scolded herself, she burst into his room, rolling her eyes at the lump on the bed.

"Barry! Up, you're late… _again_,"

The lump groaned, shifting, before it shot up, revealing a mousy haired, sleepy eyed Barry, his eyes widened as he looked at the time.

"Joe's gonna kill me!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah well have fun with that, I'm late as well…"

Maya dashed back out the room, racing downstairs and striding into the kitchen where Iris sat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"We're late," Iris stated as she took a bite of her cereal.

"_Really_?" Maya drawled, "I've got my bike out front and I woke Barry up."

"There's toast in the thing," Iris supplied as she picked up her bowl and took it to the sink.

"Thanks."  
>Maya pulled out the toast, grabbing the butter from the fridge and a knife from the draw, quickly buttering the two pieces.<p>

As she started eating one, Barry barrelled into the kitchen fully dressed, "I'm not gonna make it!"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Have some toast."

She held out the other piece of toast and Barry took it, managing a thank you before he grabbed his coat and case then stumbled out the front door.

"I still don't get how men can get dressed like two times faster than women," Maya shook her head as she finished her toast and dropped the knife in the sink, the butter in the fridge and walked towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Iris called as she walked into the hall wearing her newly favoured grey and black rose jacket.

"Let's go," Mays grinned, grabbing her keys, satchel and coat along with her phone and helmet as she and Iris left the house, climbing on Maya's bike and heading off to Jitters.

* * *

><p>After their shifted had finished, and Iris had consumed 2 cronuts, Maya and Iris were walking up the stairs to Barry's lab.<p>

"I still don't get how you find the Particle Accelerator boring! It could literally send Physics- no, everything, light years in to the future!" Maya exclaimed, moving her hands wildly, even though her actions were restricted due to her hands being warm in her pockets.

"It's a machine, Maya, but Barry seems really excited so I don't think either of us want to ruin it for him," Iris shrugged as they approached the top floor, where Barry worked.

Iris pulled open the door and bounded in, Maya following, Maya pushed the door closed behind.

"Okay!" Iris beamed, "we are ready to see this atom smasher… smashing."

"Otherwise known as the Particle Accelerator," Maya chipped in, the girls grinning at Barry who was stood behind a desk on his computer.

"There was a shooting today and your dad needs me to process some evidence," Barry sighed, sticking another sticky note to a map, "I don't know we're going to be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream," Iris pointed out, following Barry over to another desk, Maya just behind.

"And has been for about three years," Maya added, raising an eyebrow.

"You're sad little nerdy dream," Iris emphasised, stealing one of Barry's chips, "and besides, I cancelled a date for this."

"One she took months getting," Maya highlighted, shrugging at the glare Iris sent her.

"Hands off my fries," Barry shook his head, taking his box away from Iris, "unbelievable…"

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation!" Iris cried, turning with Maya to look at Barry, "we started selling cronuts at Jitters-."

"She ate two, _two_," Maya stressed, finishing her best friends sentence.

"If I don't graduate soon I'm going to be more muffin top than woman," Iris exaggerated.

"You look amazing," Barry replied truthfully, looking away as Iris rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"What's so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?" Iris asked, picking up a magazine.

"Ugh! We've been over this!" Maya laughed, moving to stand next to the window by the other two.

"Harrison Wells work in quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing anywhere else," Barry grinned.

"You're doing that thing, which both of you do," Iris added, glancing back at Maya who held up her hands, "were you don't speak English."  
>"Okay," Barry sighed, walking over to one of those plastic board things, he drew a small black dot in a space, "imagine that that dot is everything that the human race has every learned until this moment."<p>

"Does that include twerking?" Iris grimaced.

"You bet," Maya laughed.

Barry drew a bigger circle around the dot, "That is everything we could learn with the Particle Accelerator, it's a whole new way of looking at Physics, it will literally change the way we think about everything."

"You've gotta get yourself a girlfriend," Iris summed up.

"Hey you two, leave him alone, he's working," the trio turned to see Joe standing there.

"Hi, Dad," Iris smiled.

"Hey, Joe," Maya grinned, Joe smiled at both of them just as a small ding sounded.

"Your testing is done," Iris clarified, Barry muttered a yeah as he walked towards it.

* * *

><p>"I think the Martin brothers are hiding on a farm," Barry stated, "the fickle matter I found on the street was cow manure which contains traces of oxetacaine… it's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area which still use it in their feed, bet you find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them."<p>

"Dad, seeing how Barry solved your poop problem how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Iris hinted, smirking at Barry.

Joe's face was straight until the last second, "Fine, go."

The trio grinned at each other before taking off down the hall, Barry grabbing his coat on the way.

* * *

><p>"So, Barry," Iris smiled, "how was your trip? Did you find truth of the impossible in Starling City?"<p>

"Or did you just make Joe mad for no reason?" Maya inquired.

The three of them were moving down a line of people, heading towards the building in which the nerd gathering was. Maya stood to Barry's right and Iris to his left, both girl linking arms with him.

"Actually whilst I was away I had a chance to think about… you know, relationships," Barry started.

"Did you meet someone?" Maya grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Barry.

"No, I didn't, though I this one girl-," Barry continued.

"No way!" Iris cried happily, "is she nice? Is she clever? How old is she? Where did you meet her? Ho-."

"Iris!" Maya exclaimed, "You're doing that thing again were you go into matchmaker mode."

"Haha," Iris smiled wryly, "very funny."

The trio stopped a bit off from a stage and when a man came onto the stage, the crowd started cheering and Barry's face broke into a smile.

"Thank you," the man smiled, standing in front of the microphone, "my name is Harrison Wells, tonight, the future begins, the work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of Physics, will bring around advancements in power, advancements in medicine; trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

Suddenly Iris jerked and a man barged past her, "Hey, no! My bag! It's got my dissertation!"

Barry took off after the man, Maya glanced at Iris, "He won't make it!"

"Well you're the trained one here, go!" Iris yelped.

Maya took off after Barry, glad she wore her trusty burgundy Converse instead of the black wedges Iris wanted her to wear.

Maya quickly caught Barry up, leaping over the bush as Barry went around, he stopped to gain his breath, waving Maya on, and she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him after her.

Barry pulled a bit ahead of her and rounded a corner, only to be met with Iris' bag to his face, he fell to the floor groaning and the man swung and Maya. She dodged and kicked him in the knee and it buckled, then she noticed it was just a boy- no younger than 18. Barry sprang up next to her.

"Look kid, you don't have to do this, just give me back my friend's bag and we'll call it even," Barry tried, holding out his hands.

The man edged forward, only to jab Barry in the stomach, Maya lunged forward and grabbed the bag, bringing her elbow down on his arm. The boy didn't give up, pulling the bag out of her grasp and slinging it over himself before taking off again, Maya didn't hesitate to taking after him.

Iris came up behind Barry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Maya went after him, you should have it back soon," Barry groaned, still holding his abdomen.

Maya leaped over the fence behind the boy, only for a white light to be shone in her face.

"Freeze, police!" a voice shouted, "or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?"

Maya rolled her eyes at the policemen before walking up behind the boy and wrenching the bag off him, scowling she turned to the policeman, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Maya sat next to Barry who had a tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding, they were back at the police station and Iris had her bag.<p>

"Who is that guy?" Iris asked, sitting down next to the duo, "and what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger, Maya got the bag, he only slowed the kid down."

"He's a transfer from Keystone," Barry explained, sitting up, "started a few weeks ago, Eddie Thawne."

"Ohhh," Iris breathed, "that's Detective Pretty Boy..."

Barry and Maya gave her a strange look, she smiled, "That's what my dad calls him. Because he actually keeps score of how many he arrests… he is pretty though."

"He keeps _score_?" Maya repeated, "What kind of stuck up, self-obsessed, prat does that?"

Barry sighed inwardly.

* * *

><p>Barry walked into his lab, trying to ignore Maya who came up with him.<p>

"Barry, are you sure you're okay?" Maya sighed, "that kid hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah, Maya, I'm fine," Barry waved off.

"Your nose is still bleeding," Maya pointed out.

The floor was flooded and Maya glanced at the ceiling to see a steady leak, she sighed and sat down in a metal chair by Barry's computer. He took of his coat and turned on the news and a woman started talking.

'_I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs where, despite the intimate weather which is only going to get worse, the torrential downpour has in no way affected the Particle Accelerator which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells…'_

Maya turned away from the screen to look at Barry who was looking at his hidden little project about his mother's death.

Thunder and lightning crackled in the distance, causing Maya to look up and grimace- the floor was only worsening and the rain was becoming persistent.

Then Linda Parks alarmed voice caught her attention.

'_Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility, the storm may have cause a malfunction to the primary cooling system. The visuals are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator but have so far been unable to regain control of the-.'_

The screen turned off as if the power had been cut, Maya stood, up, looking at Barry worriedly.

Suddenly a loud eruption cause the due to look up and out of the window, a brilliant, bright orange light erupted from S.T.A.R. Labs and sent a wave of energy surging out. Barry walked over to the chain handle to close the window, only to stop as everything in the room seemed to float.

Maya looked around herself at the floating liquids, she heard lightning and looked up just as a bolt of crackling yellow lightning came down and struck Barry.

Maya moved to go to his side as he crashed into the shelves, only to stop as another wave of energy hit and she felt herself spinning before a white light filled her vision and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duhh! Thought I'd give you a long one… she's been hit.<strong>


	9. Starling City

**Sorry this took so long to update :( I had computer issues… URGENT: wasn't sure which episode of Arrow closest to this chapter so I kinda guess (don't hate me if I got it wrong) but 'cause Barry got hit in Episode 9 'Three Ghosts' so my guess is a few after that (cause the time in these series are screwed up…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months later…<strong>_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Maya felt groggy. She could hear a distant bleep in the background, but something was playing over it.

'… _If you see Kay will you tell her that I love her, and if you see Kay let her know I want her back, if she listens say I'm missing everything about her…'_

It was 'If You See Kay' by the Script, Maya loved this song.

"How do you even know she likes this song?" a female voice exclaimed.

"Simple: I checked her Facebook, 'Maya Robinson posted: loving 'If You See Kay' by the Script', god, duh Caitlin," a male voice replied.

"You really confuse me sometimes, Cisco," Caitlin replied.

Suddenly the heart monitor sped up. _Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. _Maya shot up, regaining feeling in her whole body.

"Oh my god!" Cisco yelled, jumping back, "Caitlin! Caitlin, she's awake!"

Maya pulled all the wires off, dropping from the bed and rolling to a wall, "Where the hell am I?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs, you're in S.T.A.R. Labs," Caitlin supplied quickly, "you're safe, we were monitoring you after you-."

"Were hit by a surge of energy, which in reality _should _have killed you, but instead you ended up in a coma which somehow saved you-," Cisco was cut off.

"_Coma_?!" Maya exclaimed, "for how long?"

"Five months. Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Robinson."

The trio turn to see Harrison Wells sitting in a wheelchair by the door.

"Thanks?" Maya said uncertainly.

* * *

><p>The Maya was walking around S.T.A.R. Labs as Harrison explained what happened with the Particle Accelerator and how it sent out a shockwave into the sky.<p>

"I do have one question," Maya sighed at the end.

"What's that?" Wells asked.

"What happened to Barry?"

"He's still in a coma."

"Oh," Maya faked checking her watch and grimacing, "look it's almost, whatever, I need to go."

Maya turned to walk out of the door of the room they had just walked into with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Wait!" Caitlin yelled, "we still need to run some tests."

"No, Caitlin's right," Wells agreed, "now that you are awake we need to still need to run some more tests."

"Well I feel fine, I really should go," Maya insisted, jogging out the door, she then popped her head back around briefly, "but you don't mind if I keep the sweatshirt do you?"

Wells waved his hand to say keep it and Maya ran off again.

* * *

><p>Maya burst through the doors of CC Jitters breathing heavily with her dark blonde curls plastered to her face. She stopped dead at the sight of that Detective Pretty Boy and Iris standing next to each other kissing, when they pulled apart Iris glanced away briefly and caught sight of Maya; her eyes sprouted tears but her face broke into a grin.<p>

"Maya!" Iris yelled, running over to her best friend and enveloping her in a bone breaking hug, "you-you're awake, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondered what you were doing with Detective Pretty Boy over there- I thought you hated him," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda do, but I also kinda like him."

"But you were… canoodling! With him. In Jitters."

"We were not_ 'canoodling'_ thank you."

Maya gave her a 'really' look, and then the TV news caught her attention. It was of Moira Queen, she was campaigning for mayor, and Maya knew she had a shocked look on her face from the worried look Iris gave her.

"What's wrong with you?" Iris laughed.

"Just worried about Moira Queen, do you think she can win against Blood?" Maya chattered.

"Why do you care?" Iris inquired, she then held up her hand, "wait, let me guess: you know the Queens as well."

Maya tried a smile and Iris' jaw fell open, "I was joking!"

"Oh, I know," Maya shrugged, "but I wasn't."

"How many people do you _know_?!"

"A lot, anyway, I'm here to say hello, but I can see you're…" Maya trailed off as the TV focused in on someone else, her eyes widened, "Ollie…"

Oliver Queen was on the screen, he stood by the podium and was telling the crowd about how he supported his mother, his hair was shorter than before and his once mischievous and constantly amused eyes were serious and hard- what had happened to him in those five years?

"What? Maya? Hello? Earth to Maya," Iris snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing, hey have fun with Eddie, I'm gonna go see Joe, you know where he is?"

"He _should _still be at the office, if he's not try back home."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Maya caught a taxi to the police department, borrowing some money from Iris. She broke through the doors and ran into the main area where most the officers were, the minuet she walked through the second door Joe saw her, he stood from his chair and smiled.<p>

"Hey Joe," Maya smiled, accepting the hug off him.

"Thank god you're okay, how's Barry? Is he here?" Joe glanced behind her anticipating the brunette to walk through the door any moment.

"I'm sorry Joe, he's still under," Maya couldn't lie. She's been back just under an hour and already she was worrying about Barry- she should just be happy she actually _woke_ up.

"But he's stable? You're fine too, right?"

"I'm fine, and yes he's stable," Maya took a deep breath as she looked up at Joe, "I have some… things I need to sort out, loose ends, and Barry being in a coma… this is just really stressing me out."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, his brow furrowed.

"I need to go visit an old friend, I can't be here right now."

"Where are you going? Do you have to go?"

"Starling and yes I have to, I need to tie up some loose ends…"

Joe seemed wary, "If you're sure, and if you have to."

"I have to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day,<strong>_

_**17:46…**_

"Do you _have _to go…?" Iris complained pleadingly, holding onto Maya's arm as she headed for the door.

"Yes I do, but don't worry, it's only for a few months," Maya laughed, half dragging Iris as she edged towards the door.

Iris sighed, letting go, "Fine, but you _have _to Skype me, like, every night- and I _know _you took your laptop, it's like an extension of your hands."

Maya smiled as she picked up her large, black duffel bag and a black trunk, she opened the door and winced as the cold air hit her.

"So this is it," Joe sighed, placing an arm on Iris' shoulder.

"God guys, you make it sound like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back before you know it," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Starling City is a dangerous place, you don't know…" Joe trailed off from the look Maya gave him.

"Former assassin remember," Maya reminded, she shook her head, "don't panic, Joe, I'll be fine."

She finished strapping her duffel bag onto where the small, higher up second seat was, fastening the trunk on top, luckily her bike wasn't one of those long ones, but a dark blue motorbike.

Maya shoved her phone and keys in her black leather jacket pocket and pulled on her black helmet, climbing onto the bike. She waved as she took off down the street, staring the journey to Starling City.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Maya pulled up just outside the castle-looking mansion. She noticed a sleek, black car- obviously very expensive- and nodded approvingly. As she came up to the door she caught sight of a blonde sneaking around the back of the mansion, a boy coming up behind her an another man setting up a massive gun- but it wasn't aimed at her anyway- so she shook it off and took a deep breath, she then knocked lightly on the door.<p>

"I'll get it," someone inside announced stiffly.

The door was pulled open and the man let out a sigh of relief, "Sara thank God you're here, Sla…"

Maya looked up and smiled at the man as he trailed off, his eyes widened and his face went pale.

"Hey Ollie."

* * *

><p><strong>Maya went back to Starling City to see Ollie! I wonder how that will go down… Next chapter should be up today or tomorrow as well because this one is <strong>_**way **_**over due, leave your thoughts on this in the comments?!**


	10. The Arrow

**I'm gonna ask you a question. Do you think May will work out Ollie is the Arrow, Ollie will tell her- or will she never know? I guess you'll just have to read this to find out ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ollie."<p>

Oliver Queen looked at the blonde, he felt dizzy- she was dead. She died in a car crash 4 years ago.

"Y-you're dead, I saw the car explode," Oliver whispered, "I couldn't get to the car in time- I blamed myself."  
>"Don't, Ollie, I'm alive- and very much standing in front of you," Maya smiled.<p>

"Maya," Oliver murmured, stepping forward, but only to fall slightly, Maya grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

"Ollie? Ollie stay with me," Maya soothed, a hand was placed on her shoulder and Maya quickly changed so she was holding Oliver with one arm and used her other to grab the persons hand and twist it behind their back.

The boy looked at her and Maya narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"  
>"I'm Roy Harper, a friend of Thea's," Roy stated and Maya realised his hand.<p>

"Take him. Tell him I'm in his room," Maya dropped Ollie onto him and disappeared into the shadows.

She stealthily clambered up onto the part of the second floor which jutted out, she moved silently to Ollie's room, just about to open the window she heard someone behind her, she pressed herself to the window, only to fall through it.

Maya scrambled to her feet in Ollie's room, expecting to see the window open, but to find it closed, she _fell _through, saw a blonde woman at the window- Sara.

Maya expected Sara to see her and stare, but instead Sara slipped into Maya's room and walk past as if she was invisible. Maya looked down to check she in the light after Sara vanished- only to see clear air, her arms were invisible.

Maya must've sat there 10 minutes before she came visible again, then spent the next 10 repeatedly making herself visible and invisible, she stared at her hands.

_How the hell did this happen? _Maya asked herself, _how have I suddenly acquired _superpowers_?!_

"You're real," Oliver suddenly whispered from the doorway, walking over to Maya.

"I really hope so," Maya smiled, Oliver then pulled Maya into a hug, Maya chuckled, breathing in his familiar scent. It had changed slightly though, reminding her of leather and cologne as well as the original alcohol and- somehow- the colour green.

"How'd you survive?" Oliver immediately asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I got lucky," Maya started, looking over at him, she didn't notice as she started fading, finally becoming invisible

"Maya?" Ollie asked, alarmed… was she just another ghost? Another reminder of where he failed.

"Yeah?" Maya realised she was invisible, and slowly concentrated on shifting back.

"H-how did you do that?" Oliver exclaimed.

"I have absolutely no idea… it literally just happened. I woke up from my _five month _coma yesterday, saw you on the news and came over. I guess I just missed you," Maya then glanced at her phone, "and apparently I missed you so much I forgot to get somewhere to stay for the night…"

"You are welcome to stay here… despite the fact that this is the first time I've seen you in ten years…"

"Thanks, Ollie, that means a lot," Maya's lips quirked, standing to move she headed for the door.

"And Maya?" Ollie called after her, she looked back, "thank you for coming back."

Maya smiled before walking to the spare room, climbing out the window, retrieving her things, climbing back through the window, kicking them under the bed, then taking off her shoes and slipping into said bed.

But Oliver Queen wasn't the only reason she came back to Starling. The Arrow had been a long time mystery to her, and she was determined to find out who he was- she didn't believe it was just a coincidence that the 5 years missing billionaire came back the same week that the Arrow showed up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week later…<strong>_

_**(Or however long there is between Season 2 Ep15 and Ep16…)**_

It was late, and Maya was standing in the spare room of the Queen's mansion in her suit. IT was the same thing she wore whilst in the League: skin tight black leather pants, a black top made out of tough armour like material and a black leather jacket with a layer of armour material and a shadowing hood- it fit easily into the shadows.

She had the same blue and black bow and arrows she used five years ago strapped to her back and a few daggers and knives scattered around her persons. She took a breath before pulled up her hood and slipped on her black domino mask.

Maya climbed out of the window quietly, slipping to her bike and staring it as she drove off.

On her phone displayed any crimes or scenes happening around the area after she spent the day hacking into the security camera all around Starling. There was only one and she was positive the Arrow would be there, she arrived just as the Arrow was pulling the arrows out of people's chests.

Maya clicked the voice modulator and slipped it into her pocket, she walked forward- not trying to be silent- and notched an arrow, "So you're the famous Arrow?"

He spun round, an arrow aimed at her chest, Maya smirked, and "You want a bet on who can shoot first?"

"Who are you?" the Arrow demanded.

"You think if I wanted you to know I'd come in this?" Maya inquired.

"I think if you've come for me then I must know you from somewhere. Done something to make you my enemy," the man in green stated.

"I'm not your enemy, but I _do _think you have connections to Oliver Queen," Maya retorted, stepping forward, "I don't believe in coincidences. Especially if a hooded vigilante shows up the same week that Oliver Queen comes back from the dead."

The Arrow let go of his string and the arrow soared towards Maya, she quickly sidestepped, sending her own towards his middle, he moved swiftly out of the way.

Maya let another arrow fly directly after it and he quickly moved until he was next to her, he shoved her against the alley wall and held his arm to her neck, "Who do you work for?!"

"I work for no-one," Maya spat as she concentrated before slipping through his grasp, snatching her knife out of her boot and jabbing it into his leg as she did.

He didn't cry out, but hissed as he turned to face her, his posture, voice or facial expression didn't give away any alarm at her walking through him, but she could tell it would have freaked him out.

The Arroe turned after her, quickly shooting an arrow at Maya, she turned away but not before the arrowhead caught her cheek, sending a trail of blood down her skin; he soon after sent another which grazed her arm, though he limped heavily from the wound.

"This isn't over, I will find out who you are, and I will find out how you're connected to Oliver Queen," Maya swore, slinking back into the shadows before getting to her bike and kick starting it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Maya woke late feeling achy and sore, her encounter with the arrow was less than fun. She had some tape over the cut on her cheek and a bandage on the slit in her arm, but she could cover that with a long sleeve top.

She heard her phone vibrate and she glanced at it, Ollie had insisted that she take his new number, Maya picked up the sleek, black iPhone and glanced at the text.

**Verdant. One hour, I want you to see some people.**

Maya hissed as she climbed out of the bed, she glanced at the clock which read 2:47. She was up late, real late, and Iris was gonna kill her for not Skyping her last night.

But she typed a reply.

**Do those people include some I already know?**

The reply was almost instant.

**Yes.**

Maya sighed before pulling out a long sleeved black top and her black leather jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans and her converse. She changed fairly quickly, only slowing when she did her arms, she then brushed her teeth and hair in the en suite and then re-hiding her bags and brushes, just in case.

Maya walked into Verdant to see Ollie and Laurel talking, Laurel stopped when she saw her. Ollie glanced round and smiled, and she caught sight of Sara stopping in her tracks to double take.

_Is it too late to turn invisible? _Maya thought to herself.

"Hi," Maya smiled weakly, Sara drifted over to Laurel and the sister's slowly approached.

"B-but you _died_," Laurel whispered, "I remember, it was on Ollie's birthday."

"Technically it was the day before," Maya corrected.

"How are you here?" Sara asked, not phased but curious.

"The same way you and Ollie are," Maya replied tightly, "I got lucky."

Ollie turned to face the trio and walked over, Maya took note of the interesting slight limp he had, the same way his eyes flashed quickly at the cut on her cheek.

"How did that happen?" Ollie asked, nodding to her cheek.

"I tripped, grazed my face," Maya lied flawlessly, hoping they didn't doubt it, "what about you?"

"Tripped on the stairs," Ollie shrugged, Maya was curious- Ollie was swift and anything but clumsy.

"I do have one question for you two, though," Maya said, turning back to the sisters, "why aren't you freaked out I'm alive? I was presumed dead. For ten years."

"You're not the first person to come back to Starling in the past two years, you're like the third," Laurel pointed out, she checked the time, "I should be going."

Maya faced Sara.

"I spent over five years going through hell, I doubt anything would freak me out anymore," Sara stated, she then returned to the bar.

Maya glanced at Ollie, 3 years with the League of Assassins taught her never to not doubt a coincidence, but 5 years with the Wests told her to trust her instincts and the 2 years she spent with _him _said to question every detail. Good thing everything was telling her to test Oliver.

"So what were you doing last night? And how did you really get that limp?" Maya demanded, "Because I'm not stupid, Ollie, and I may have been gone ten years but I'm betting I still know when you're lying."

"How did you get that cut? And don't lie because I'm pretty sure we are both thinking the same thing," Ollie's face hardened.

"You are probably right, and there's a lot of things you don't know about me- I went through hell the first five years I was gone," Maya shook her head.

"You were that woman last night weren't you?"

"And you were the Arrow."

"How did you learn to fight like that? The truth."

"I went through hell, Ollie, and I learnt to fight like that to survive, you know the League of Assassins, don't you."

"You were there? Why didn't you come back?" Oliver asked, his eyes showing brief concern.

"Because you don't leave the League, right Maya?" Sara explained harshly, coming up behind the duo, "I should know."

"Right, so they saved you?" Maya probed Sara.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I asked Nyssa to."

Sara walked off.

"So how do your powers work? Since you literally walked through me last night?" Oliver questioned.

"I… I'm not sure. So far I can turn invisible and intangible, it's scary stuff, Ollie," Maya smiled weakly.

"Maya," Ollie took a deep breath, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

They walked toward the back, and Ollie typed in a code to a large metal door, Maya followed him in and down steep metal steps.

It was a giant base, with a case with the Arrow suit, arrows, weapons, cabinets, a training area and more. Though the only other person in the room was a woman about Maya's age sitting at a desk with computers typing away.

"Hey Oliver, I got that…" the blonde woman trailed off.

Ollie smirked at the pair before he spoke.

"Maya Black, meet Felicity Smoak."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to leave the whole 'Arrow' perspective of this there and tie it up next chapter, I will probably do another shot piece after this to explain what she did in Starling whilst she was there. I might take this down, rewrite it, edit it change small things- but I don't know, it depends on what you think. I think she may have found out about him being the Arrow to quickly and vice versa… then again she did train with the League, so she's aloud to be quick at working things out right? Next chapter should be up on Tuesday… thanks for all eh follows, favs and comments! I appreciate it ;)<strong>


	11. Team Arrow

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favs and reviews! I love hearing from you all about this, so I decided to finish the Arrow perspective in this one and make her leave at the end. So this will probably be: One Arrow episode (ep23) and then a bit of Flash at the end… as this is **_**actually **_**a **_**Flash **_**fic *covers face in embarrassment* enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Around 4 months later…<strong>_

"Ollie? Oliver you with us?" Maya checked, glancing over at Felicity and Dig concerned.

"Oliver, man, you okay?" Diggle asked.

Oliver seemed to snap out of his daze, turning round to look at Roy who lay on a makeshift table, unconscious.

"The cure's not working," Oliver stated, watching Roy.

"We don't know that," Felicity instantly countered, "he still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system."

Suddenly the clock tower was filled with the sound of an alarm and Dig immediately whipped his head around, "What's that?"

Felicity headed towards the noise, "Proximity alarm."

Felicity headed to her tablet and continued talking, "I rigged the tower with alarms just in case Slade's goons came here to kill us."

Maya glanced at the screen, quickly counting the thermal signatures, "Slade's goons are here to kill us."

"Talk to me, Felicity," Oliver demanded as he broke into action.

"They're inside they are right underneath us," Felicity hurried.

Oliver headed to the broken window, and Maya turned at the sound of a groan- Roy was awake, looks like the alarms woke him…

"Where am I?" Roy asked groggily, he didn't seem to notice Oliver and Maya as the hatch flew up and one of Slade's goon's poked their head through. Roy turned and punched one, only to pull his hand back in pain and for the soldier to flip him over.

Maya slipped her mask on again along with her mask, Oliver doing the same and she shot at one of them, catching their hand. Ollie kicked them back down and slammed the hatch shut.

"Ahh!" Felicity screamed as a man grabbed onto her ankle through the floor boards.

"Felicity!" Dig yelled, shooting the man and pulling her away.

Oliver shot a cable from the tower, "Down the cable!"

Roy didn't hesitate, grabbing a hook and leaping off, Dig grabbed the S.T.A.R. Labs case and did the same, Maya jumped off, and Felicity soon followed with Oliver.

A helicopter flew next to the tower, a spotlight shone on the soldiers and was soon followed by a missile, and Dig smirked as he saw Lyla holding the launcher.

* * *

><p>The six of them walked into the base, Maya carefully stepping over the rubble, she heard Dig and Felicity asking what happened.<p>

"Lyla, your boss is gonna bomb the city at dawn," Oliver stated, turning to Dig and Lyla.

"Yeah, Waller's never seen a problem she didn't think couldn't be solved with a drone strike," Dig spat.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Lyla suddenly revealed.

"You knew Waller was looking to level the city and you came here anyway?" Dig inquired, confused.

"You're here," Lyla answered simply.

"You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S.," Oliver cut in, "you need to stop Waller or buy us enough time to stop Slade."

"Not without me," Dig shook his head, turning to his love, "till death do us apart, right?"

Lyla sighed, "This time it might."

"Let's not think like that," Maya interjected.

"Guys," Ollie called out, "I need to scrounge out as many weapons as you can find, especially injection arrows. We're going to fill them with the cure."

"Which obviously works," Maya pointed out, looking at Roy in his red hoodie.

"This ends tonight," Oliver finished, "without killing… there's been enough death already."

* * *

><p>Maya watched from the next to Ollie as Felicity measured the cure into injection arrows as Roy spoke to her. Maya listened to Diggle saying about an army, she spun round hastily when she heard footsteps.<p>

"I know," Nyssa al Ghul smirked, "which is why an army is what I've brought."

Maya glared at Nyssa, whose eyes showed slight surprise to see her there, behind Nyssa was around 7 assassins… not including Sara and herself.

"Gee, Sara, you could have called before you invited…" Felicity quickly counted, "five, six, seven assassins into our top secret lair."

"Why is she here?" Oliver demanded.

"I asked her too," Sara whispered.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the demon," Nyssa introduced herself intimidatingly.

"Felicity Smoak, MIT class of '09," Felicity mocked.

"And you know me," Maya hissed to Nyssa as Ollie and Sara strode off.

She vaguely heard her name preceded by 'these are the mercenaries' and followed by 'trained with' and something about a price.

"You and Maya may not want my help, Mr Queen," Nyssa interrupted calmly, walking over with Maya glaring at her behind, "but there is little question you are in need of it."

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations," Sara decided.

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations," Nyssa informed perfectly.

Oliver was instantly gone, over to Ro, with Nyssa retreating back to her small army.

"This isn't safe, you know what they can do," Maya hissed to Sara.

"And so do you," Sara bit back, "they have a deal, they'll keep their side if I keep mine."

"But what happens if they drag me back with them?" Maya pointed out, "you said it yourself. You don't leave the League."

* * *

><p>Maya was told by Oliver to go with Roy, to keep both him and Thea safe. So she was standing next to Roy in her black suit, weapons on her back, watching the TV.<p>

As Roy turned the news of, Thea walked through the door. Maya decided to give the two a moment, phasing back through the wall to the alley. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, reading the text quickly.

It was Oliver.

**Meet me outside my house with Roy in 10.**

Maya clicked the phone off, glancing at Roy as he walked out, "Where is she?"

Roy hesitated, "She's waiting for me to get back."

Maya nodded and the two walked to her bike, she got on kick starting it and Roy climbed on behind, "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Roy replied shakily.

* * *

><p>They were walking through the tunnel, Maya to Oliver's right with Roy behind her and Sra to his left followed by Nyssa.<p>

"No kill shots," Oliver instructed, "let the cure do its work."

A whole horde of masked men turned from the front in the tunnel, grunting before running at them, Maya knew there were more than a lot of League members behind her, but she was still slightly worried.

Then one thought in particular hit her, what if she didn't make it? What if she died? She'd never see Barry or Iris or Joe again, if Barry woke up from his coma she'd be dead. No, she'd make it back to Central City.

Maya wasn't going to be a ghost anymore, leaving memories everywhere she went after she left. She wasn't a ghost, not any more.

"Ready?" Oliver shouted, "Ready! Ready, fire!"  
>Maya pulled out her bow, yanking an injection arrow from her quiver and firing at the first masked one she saw, watching him slump to the ground and the blue liquid slowly drained.<p>

More and more of Slade's men dropped as Nyssa, Roy, Oliver, Maya, Sara and the League fired more and more arrows, hitting almost every time.

Maya was surrounded by four of the orange and black men, she took down two with arrows, and she then kicked one in the leg, bringing him to one knee and grabbed an arrow from her quiver then stabbed it into his shoulder.

She reached back to grab another, but a gloved hand grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the floor, the last goon brought his hand down towards her face, only to fall down next to her with an arrow in his back.

Oliver held out his hand for her as he put down his bow, she took it, then quickly grabbed another arrow and shot it past his shoulder into another masked man.

Oliver nodded to her before they carried on shooting. After the last one dropped, Ollie stood on a car, pressing answer to a call, "Go."

"It's over Slade! Your army is broken," the Arrow shouted into the phone, Maya only heard snippets, but the last bit she heard clearly. Slade had Felicity.

* * *

><p>Maya stood silently in the shadows, keeping her and Sara invisible until needed, when Slade fell from the cure, Sara quickly shot the man holding Laurel with a vial too.<p>

"Get them out of here!" Oliver yelled, gesturing to the two women.

Maya gave Ollie a stern look through her mask, "Be careful, Ollie. Please."

Maya then grabbed Felicity and ran for it, Sara and Laurel behind her, she left just as Oliver picked up his green bow from the floor.

After she left Felicity with Sara and Laurel, she went to the docks, she knew Nyssa would be there. As she stood by crates, she heard Nyssa come up behind her.

"I take it you still won't be joining Sara and I?" Nyssa asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not ready to yet. I'm still needed by my family, and my friends, I can be a murderer, and I was a murderer in the League. But I can also be a hero, like I am here in Starling, I may be known as vigilante, but what I do is good," Maya smiled, taking a deep breath, "and that's all I ever wanted to be."

"So be it," Nyssa sighed, "but you will need a favour one day, and you will know the price."

Maya watched as Nyssa walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Maya stood next to Felicity and John as Oliver climbed out 10 minutes later of the holding cell Slade was in. They started walking along the beach, and Maya watched as the waves lapped against the pebbles and sand.

"Last time I didn't notice," Felicity clarified, "it's actually kind of beautiful here. Don't get me wrong, I'm counting the seconds until we shove of Minefield Island."

"Do you think it will be enough to hold him, A.R.G.U.S. super Max?" John asked.

"Him and anyone else we send here," Oliver nodded.

"In that case we might need a bigger cell," Maya grinned.

"Maya's right, this battle may be over, but there will be others," Oliver agreed, "starting with getting my family's company back."

"That's not going to be easy, since you're poor now," Felicity said out loud, "you're going to have to get a job."

"That'll be funny," Maya smirked, "Ollie getting a job, does he know how to do that?"

"If Slade doesn't scare him then that has to," Felicity added.

"Do you guys know anyone hiring ex-billionaires with superior archery skills?" Oliver inquired.

"Hey, uh, why don't Maya and I give you two a second?" Dig suggested, half dragging Maya off.

"But I was enjoying teasing him!" Maya protested, the two sat in the sand and waited.

"Dig, what was the news about you and Lyla?" Oliver asked as they walked over.

"It can wait," Dig shrugged it off, the two of them standing up.

"I'm flying," Ollie stated as they walked towards the plane.

"Be my guest," Dig replied.

"I got one more question!" Felicity suddenly exclaimed.

"Wouldn't be you if you didn't," Oliver smiled.

"If you spent five years on this island, when did you learn how to fly a plane?" Felicity questioned.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Maya walked into Verdant with the other three and her phone started buzzing like crazy, she sighed and pulled it out. It was Caitlin, she had switched numbers after meeting them when they were attacked by Slade in the warehouse.<p>

"He-," Maya didn't even get a word out.

"Maya! Maya it's Barry!" Caitlin yelled.

Maya stopped, causing curious looks from the other three, "What happened, is he okay?"

"That's the thing," Caitlin said, turning around to look at the man behind her, "he's awake."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter <strong>_**should **_**be up on Thursday since I got a day off then. Sorry these last two chapters have been about Arrow but I wasn't sure what else to do with Maya 'cause I didn't want her out for 9 months… the next chapter **_**will **_**be Flash though- I promise!**


	12. Hey Stranger

**Thank you ****TheAsterousAuthor****, ****Female whovian****, ****Letsplaysugah**** and ****DarowdrynofArcadia**** for reviewing last chapter. To answer ****highlander348****'s question: Yes Maya's powers will evolve more, but not drastically, and they will gradually do it so it's not rushed… hopefully and she can currently turn invisible and intangible (can walk through anything (like Kitty Pryde in X-Men)).**

**Here's the Flash you've been waiting for! Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>About an hour and a half later…<strong>_

Maya had left Starling City within half an hour after getting Caitlin's call. She didn't have much to pack anyway, her suit and weapons and her normal clothes didn't take long. And she was rushing.

Barry was awake. He was alive. He was here.

Maya had barged into the West's house as soon as she arrived back, lobbing her duffel bag onto her bed and kicking her trunk with her suit under her bed before she ran back out the house again, kick starting her bike, and heading for S.T.A.R. Labs.

She arrive 20 minutes later, she stopped her bike and jumped off, racing to the doors of S.T.A.R. Labs, she didn't stop or pause as the scarce security shouted at her, she had to get to Barry.

Maya burst through the doors, breathily heavily, she stopped when she saw Caitlin, Cisco and Wells obviously annoyed in the room he was _supposed _to be in. She scanned the room but saw no sign of him.

"Where's Barry?" Maya asked.

"It's nice to see you again too, Miss Robinson," Wells smiled.

"He said he had to go, almost as if he was late for something," Caitlin offered.

"We were talking about Iris," Cisco added.

"Iris," Maya grinned before running back out, Barry would've gone to Jitters.

Maya was coasting down the streets towards Jitters, she passed and alley way with a garbage truck parked there, as she went by she saw a flash shoot down the alley before crashing into the back of the truck, and a familiar figure clamber out, Maya slowed to a stop.

"Hey stranger," Maya called out, flicking the visor of her helmet up, smirking, "need a lift?"

Barry Allen looked up, grin spreading over his face as he recognised the distinctive voice, bike and helmet, he jogged over and Maya handed him her helmet before she started off again.

"Where you wanna go?" Maya asked, swerving to the side to overtake a car, "and how did you get down that alley so fast?"

"Preferably back to S.T.A.R. Labs… and I was just thinking the same thing," Barry sighed, griping Maya tighter as she narrowly missed the side of a van, "Geez, I swear your driving has gotten worse."

"Probably has," Maya laughed, "it kind of had to in the past four months, not that you were here to see of course, you were too busy resting up- having a beauty sleep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later…<strong>_

Maya, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells were outside a mobile unit for S.T.A.R. Labs, they were parked on a long, abandoned runway where they were going to test Barry's possible speed.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast do you?" Caitlin enquired, tapping the screen of her tablet.

"Well I believe anything is possible and in the next few minutes, you will too," Wells said, looking over at Barry.

"How does it fit?" Cisco called to Barry, who was changing in the trailer.

"It's a little snug," Barry admitted, walking onto the steps in a red spandex and a weird-looking helmet.

"Don't worry, you'll be moving so fast no one will see it," Cisco reassured him.

"Or it won't work and you'll make a fool of yourself," Maya shrugged, dawdling over.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Black," Barry rolled his eyes.

"It's what I'm here for, Allen," Maya smirked, moving out of his way as he walked forwards.

"See, you thought the world was slowing down," Cisco explained, "it wasn't, you were moving so fast it only _looked _like everyone else was standing still. Dr Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals."  
>"And I'm here watch," Maya added, "and of course to support you, though mainly for the entertainment."<p>

"So what do you do?" Barry asked Cisco.

"I do the toys man," Cisco grinned, "check it, _this _is a two way head set with a camera I modified, typically designed to combat battle pulse, so in your case potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome."

Caitlin walked over to Barry, pressing a few buttons on his suit then on the iPad, Barry asked her something and she looked up before answering. She then walked back over.

"Mr Allen, whilst I am extremely eager to test your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint," Wells warned.

Barry nodded, "Yeah."

Cisco placed the helmet back on Barry's head, with the newly added lightning bolt style head piece, and Barry stepping onto the markers.

"Barry," Maya called out, Barry turned back, "know your limits. Speed is dangerous."

Barry nodded, taking a deep breath as he turned back to face the track- then he was gone, halfway down the runway, a gust of wind- most likely from a sonic boom- blew Cisco over and pushed back the rest of the equipment. Maya stood firm, only swaying slightly as she watched with a grin as Barry shot down the path.

Suddenly Barry crashed into the barrels at the other end of the track, sending up an explosion of water. Maya's eyes widened and she started jogging down after him, she got there as he started groaning, sitting up and holding his wrist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Around 3 hours later...<strong>_

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture," Caitlin analysed.

"_Had_?" Barry repeated.

"Yes, _had_, it's healed. In three hours," Maya clarified, waltzing into the room and sitting next to him on the bed.

"How is that even possible?"

"We don't know…" Caitlin sighed, looking down, "yet."

"You really need to learn how to stop," Cisco grinned as he held up the red helmet.

"What happened out there today?" Wells inquired, wheeling over, "you were moving pretty well then something caused you to lose focus."

"I started to remember something," Barry mumbled, looking up.

"It was that night, wasn't it?" Maya piped up quickly, "the night… your mom died."

Barry nodded before sighing, he looked at Wells, "When I was eleven my mother was murdered, it was late and a sound woke me up. I came down stairs and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning, inside the lightning was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad, he's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. All the cops, the shrinks, they all told me it was impossible, but what if the man that killed my mom was like me?"

"I think I can say explicitly you are one of a kind," Well smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Barry and Maya were heading down the Jitters from where Maya parked her bike, they were laughing loudly when Barry suddenly stopped, his expression hurt. Maya followed his gaze to where Iris and Eddie Thawne were kissing outside Jitters, her brow furrowed and she saw Iris look over at them- her smile falling off.<p>

Barry looked away from the scene, turning to walk away, Maya followed and she heard Iris's footsteps behind them.

The trio walked down the street by a long canal leading to open water.

"You can't tell my dad," Iris pleaded, looking over at her best friends, "if he knew about me and Eddie…"

"Doesn't look like anyone's in on the secret," Barry replied bitterly.

"Or did you do that on purpose?" Maya couldn't be that offended, she was harbouring more than her own share of untellable secrets she couldn't share.

"I was going to tell both of you," Iris tried, "when you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so we could both be with you, I thanked him with a cup of coffee and things just kind of happened, and it's good."

"As long as you're happy," Maya offered a smiled which Iris returned gratefully.

"Dating your partners daughter, isn't that against partner regulations?" Barry remarked, looking past Maya to Iris.

"Why are you so upset?" Iris asked.

_Iris, sometimes you are _so _blind_, Maya though to herself, she heard the screeching of tires and stopped, the other two walked a head and Maya turned to see a black car racing towards them along with a police vehicle swerving.

Maya's reflexes kicked in and she flung herself at Barry ad Iris, shoving all of them away from where the police car soon after crashed into. Maya looked up to see the presumed dead Clyde Martin zoom past in the black car, and Maya was up, phasing through a wall.

On the other side Maya zipped up her black hoodie, pulling the hood over her face and slipping on her mask which she had in her zip pocket, she pulled a small, metal pole from the sheath in attached to the back of her trousers and shook it.

It sprung out into a long silver Bō, Maya turned invisible and she raced toward where a loud crash came from, running up to the scene just as mist started forming and spreading out, covering Barry, her and Clyde; Maya ran up behind Martin and swiped his legs from under him.

Clyde looked up from the ground at Maya and she grinned down at him, "Hey, sugar."

* * *

><p><strong>In case you were wondering, the timings might be a bit out on this, but it was the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed it :) I break up next Friday so there should be an update soon… hopefully :P<strong>


	13. Metahumans

**Thanks for the reviews, to answer ****FutureOlympian's ****question: no the S.T.A.R. Labs crew do **_**not **_**know about her powers… so far *smirks evilly*- love the username by the way :). **

**Enjoy this chapter guys, sorry it's been a while…**

* * *

><p>Maya glanced up, distracted, when she heard Barry gasp and a car come flying towards him. Making a split second decision, Maya launched herself at Barry, pushing them both toward the grass. They landed on the ground with a thud, but when he looked up the figure was gone.<p>

Maya was invisible, dashing away from the scene as soon as she heard the police cars, she couldn't phase through the wall again- not without the risk of being seen, she'd learnt that so far she couldn't use both of her powers at the same time.

Maya ran behind a bush, quickly unzipping her hoodie, flinging off her mask and pulling her hood down- she knew Martin had ran off when she saved Barry, so wasted no time looking for him.

Heading back to the bridge, she arrived back to the scene five minutes later, seeing Joe, Barry and Iris standing near the tunnel she approached them.

"-thinking, having her around?" Joe exclaimed, looking at Barry with a bewildered expression, he caught sight of Maya and he visibly sighed, "Maya, thank god you're okay."

Barry and Iris swivelled round to see the blonde approaching, Maya grimaced, "Sorry, I wanted to see what was happening, I went to see if anybody was hurt."

"I thought I told you two: when you see danger you run the other way," Joe replied sternly, looking between Iris and Maya, "you're not cops."  
>"Because you wouldn't let me!" Iris exclaimed, lifting her shoulders in exasperation.<p>

"And damn right," Joe answered, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Joe I need to talk to you," Barry muttered, his troubled expression caught Maya's eye.

"It can wait," Joe pointed a finger to Barry.

"No, now," Barry persisted, walking further away.

Barry started speaking and Maya turned to Iris.

"You okay?" Maya asked Iris, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You vanished, where did you go?" Iris inquired, her forehead creased.

"I told you: I went to snoop around, then checked to see if anyone was hurt," Maya shrugged, she glanced over to see Joe start talking.

He was making motions with his hand, his face stern as he spoke to Barry, Barry shook his head, a look of hurt coming over him. The next part Maya heard as Joe raised his voice to a shout.

"Yes he did, Barry," Joe yelled, "you dad killed your mother, I am sorry son, but I knew it, the jury knew it. Now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad!" Iris shouted, "Enough."

"No, Iris," Joe cut her off, looking back at Barry, "I have taken care of you since that night and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that you for once in your life see things as they are."

Barry looked down, tear welling in his eyes, he turned and walked away, Maya looked back at the Wests, "I'll go after him."

* * *

><p><strong>At S.T.A.R. Labs…<strong>

Barry strode through the door with Maya close behind him, "I wasn't the only one affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion, was I?"

Dr Wells glanced over at Caitlin and Cisco, they looked back at him warily.

"… We don't know for sure…" Wells grimaced, "nice to see you again, Miss Robinson, by the way."

Maya nodded to the trio, "You, too."  
>"I thought you said there was no residual danger," Barry continued, "but that's not true so what really happened that night?"<p>

The trio glanced at each other nervously again, Caitlin's hands hovering over her keyboard and Cisco perched on the desk.

"Well," Harrison started, he tapped the screen on his wheelchair, "the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then…" a screen light up behind Barry and everyone turned to look at it, it was a plan of the Particle Accelerator, "it all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world: antimatter, dark energy, ex-elements-."

"But they're all theoretical," Maya interrupted, her brow furrowed as she looked back.

"And how theoretical is he?" Wells asked, looking at Barry.

"Point," Maya mumbled.

"Unmapped dispersion throughout and around Central City which we have no way of knowing who was exposed," Wells carried on, "we've been searching for other… metahumans, like yourself."

Despite the comment being aimed at Barry, Maya saw Wells glance at her, she narrowed her eyes- he couldn't know, could he?

"Metahumans?" Barry repeated, looking confused.

"That's what we're calling them," Caitlin explained.

"I saw two today," Barry stated, "he's a bank robber and he can control the weather. And she… I think she can turn _invisible_."  
>Cisco's voice had laughter in it, "This just keeps getting cooler."<p>

"This is not cool," Barry almost yelled.

"Calm down, Barry," Maya warned, he glanced at her firm expression.

"How? A man died," Barry spat, "Martin must've gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud. He's _still _out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anybody else."

"Barry," Harrison called out, "that's a job for the police."

"I work for the police," Barry countered.

"As a forensic assistant."

"You're responsible for this, for him," Barry shook his head, looking at Wells.

"What's important is you," Harrison close to yelled, "not me, I lost everything; I lost my company, I lost my reputation- I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours, inside your body could be a map to a whole new world of genetic therapy, vaccines, treasures buried deep within your cells; we cannot _risk _losing everything because you wanted to go out and play hero. You're not a hero, you're just a young man struck by lightning."

Barry strode out the lab and Maya went to follow, but stopped.

"Have you found any other 'metahumans'?" Maya asked, trying not to look conspicuous.

"Not yet, though I am interested to know if you've had any symptoms in the last few months, you_ were _affected by the cloud, yes?" Harrison inquired.

"None that I know of, but I'll let you know if I do," Maya lied smoothly, heading for the door, she turned at the last second, "just as I hope you will tell me about any metahumans you might uncover."

"Of course."

She nodded before continuing out of the door, rushing after Barry, with her mind calculating what would happen if they did discover her.

* * *

><p>When they got outside they headed for Maya's bike, Barry stopped, "Were you in a coma?"<p>

Maya glanced back, "I don't really think-."

"Were you in a coma?" Barry asked, his voice sterner.

"Yes, I was. For five months," Maya snapped, looking up at the tall brunette in front of her.

"Do you, you know… did it affect you as well?"

Maya hesitated, this was going to go one way or another, "… Yes."

Then Barry was gone, a flash of yellow lightning down the street, Maya cursed and slid on her helmet, looked like it went the _other _way; she knew she wouldn't catch him so left, heading back to the West's- she'd just wait for him.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Maya got a call, she glanced at the screen before answering.<p>

"So you finally decided to call huh?" Maya smirked, "did you just realise you missed me? Or did the fact that you have to find a job settle in and you just needed someone to complain to?"

"No," came the reply, "but I just got a visit from a friend, and it looks like you weren't the only one affected by the explosion."

"I know," Maya said quietly, "take care, Ollie."

"You too, Maya," Oliver Queen smiled before hanging up.

Maya let her hand drop and her phone the hit the sofa next to her, so Barry knew Oliver? That was interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't so sure about this chapter… let me know what you think :) I'm putting another chapter up soon (today or tomorrow) because this one was so late… sorry...<strong>


	14. The Streak

**So this is the next chapter… it's up pretty quick for me so I hope you like this! This is the end of Episode 1, so this will be full of action ;) what will happen between Barry and Maya? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By the time Barry got back to the West's it was dark, when he walked through the door it was silent, everyone was out. Except for Maya, who he found curled up on the sofa waiting for him.<p>

"Barry," Maya breathed, standing up from the sofa, "look, I'm sorry about not-."

"It's fine," Barry brushed it off, "if you hadn't been with me I would've done the same thing."

Maya sat down, gesturing for Barry to join her, the two sat of the sofa silently.

"Are you that… metahuman?" Barry suddenly asked, facing Maya, "the one from Starling? Apparently she can turn invisible."

Maya's eyes widened and she instantly replied, "No, no. I don't think I could stay up all night, let alone spend them fighting crime wearing a hood and mask."

"Right… of course… She saved me, by the way… you know, earlier; she pushed me away from a car," Barry smiled to himself, "I'm pretty sure it was her, I think she's come over from Starling."

"Whoever she is and whatever she's doing…" Maya shook her head, "let's hope she does it quick. I doubt your body could take another car crash- I saw you go through that window- didn't it hurt?"

Barry laughed, "Just a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>At S.T.A.R. Labs…<strong>

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past nine months," Barry explained, standing at the head of the table in front of two cardboard boxes, "and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your metahumans have been busy."

Cisco and Caitlin stood on either side of the table and glanced at each other before back down at the cases.

"He's not blaming you," Maya assured them, "we both know what happened that night was a freak accident- an anomaly, neither of you wanted this to happen… at least I hope not…"

"We know you both lost something," Barry added, looking at Caitlin who instantly looked away, "but I- we need your help to catch Martin. And anyone else out there like him."

"This explosion may have created heroes," Maya grimaced, "but it also powered up villains. And we can't do it without you, both of you."

The scientists looked at each other again, Cisco started grinning and nodding his head whilst Caitlin still looked wary despite the understanding in her face.

"If we're gonna do this," Cisco smiled, "I have something that might help."

* * *

><p>The quartet stood in a small lab, probably Cisco's, and watched as Cisco swivelled round a tall table stand, showing a scarlet coloured suit which looked to be made out of leather.<p>

"Something I've been playing with," Cisco told them, "it's designed to replace what firefighters traditionally wear, I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community people wouldn't be so angry at Dr Wells anymore."

"How is it going to help us?" Barry asked confused, walking forward to the suit.

"I don't think it's designed for 'us'," Maya started grinning, "I think it's for you."

"Maya's right, it's made from a reinforced tripolanry, heat and abrasive resistant," Cisco explained, "so it should withstand you moving at hyperspeed, and the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control; plus it has built in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here."

"Thanks," Barry smiled slights, noticing Maya's excited expression, "Now how do we find Martin?"

"I re-tasked S.T.A.R. Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City, we just got a ping," Caitlin spoke up, tapping at her tablet, "atmospheric pressure just dropped twenty mill bars in a matter of seconds, I've tracked it to a barn just west of the city."

* * *

><p>Barry had almost instantly changed and before long was racing towards the barn, Maya listened as Barry explained the mini hurricane and how Joe and Eddie Thawne were there.<p>

"Barry? Barry? This things getting closer," Cisco was saying over the coms, "wind speeds are over two hundred miles per hour and increasing- Barry can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Barry shouted back, "Loud and clear."

"If this keeps up it could become a F5 tornado," Cisco analysed, looking at his computer screen.

"It's heading towards the city," Barry yelled, "how do I stop it?"

Maya sprang up from her seat, she leaned over to look at the screens, and she couldn't see any way to do it.

"What if I unravel it?" Barry suddenly suggested.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asked, talking into the microphone.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction," Barry answered, "cut it off at its legs."

Cisco turned to Maya and Caitlin, "He'd have to clock two hundred miles per hour to do that."

Caitlin look back at her screen, "Your body might not be able to handle those speeds, you'll die."

"I have to try," Barry persisted, then he started running again.

"The suit's holding up," Cisco grinned.

"But he's not," Caitlin worried.

"He can do it, I know he can do it," Cisco shook his head.

Maya watched the screen and heard Barry groan in pain when he supposedly got kicked back from the tornado.

"He's too strong!" Barry shouted to them.

"You can do this Barry."

The trio turned to see Dr Wells sitting next to a microphone, his face was determined, "You were right, I am responsible for all of this, people got hurt because of me and when I met you all I saw was another potential big mistake. And yes I did this madness, but you Barry, you can stop it. You can do this, now run Barry, run!"

Harrison wheeled back his chair and watched the screen. Maya was moving in seconds, heading for the door and grabbing her bag from a chair.

"And where are you going, Miss Robinson?" Wells asked, turning his wheelchair to face her.

"Out."

* * *

><p>Maya must've broken the speed limit well over three times, arriving at the scene about 5 minutes later, just as Martin held a gun up to Barry; she pulled her leather jacket from her bag, slipping it on along with her mask and pulled out her Bō.<p>

Just as Clyde Martin was about to pull the trigger she swiped his feet from under him then smashed it across his cheek as he fell to the ground.

Maya looked up at Barry, making her voice deeper so he wouldn't recognise her by her voice, "Sorry I'm late, got a little held up."

"It's fine, you pretty much saved my life anyway," Barry smiled before turning away speaking into his earpiece again, when he turned back she was gone.

Maya shoved her jacket, mask and Bō back into her bag, jogging back onto the scene as if she just got there, she smiled at Joe and Barry who were kneeling next to each other.

"Need a lift, baby face?" Maya grinned at Barry.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Maya was at Jitters, finally working again, when Barry came through the door, she smiled as he came over.

"How you holding up?" Maya asked, finishing an order and handing it to Iris.

"Okay I guess," Barry smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "still a little sore but apart from that I'm great."

"Do you need something?"

"Can I borrow your bike? I need to go visit my dad and Joe's at the scene."

"I don't think it's legal, let alone safe, to give you a motorbike, c'mon- I'll take you," Maya smiled, Iris happily took her shift and soon the duo were outside Iron Heights.

Maya sat in the waiting room for Barry, when he came out he looked like he'd been crying, she smiled softly at him and laughed when he said his dad said hi.

She knew she'd started down a road which she might not get off, but she was happy she'd gone down it with him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's up early :) Just so you know I'm English so it's about 10 o'clock here so I'm not up at 5… so that's good… thanks for the recent follows, leave your thoughts on this in the reviews? Until next chapter (… which is Episode 2 ;P) <strong>


	15. Seeing Red

**It's an update… halleluiah… Oh and thanks for 99 follows :) I LOVE YOU ALL! Enjoy.**

**My rare disclaimer: I do not own any Arrow references in this… or nicknames…**

* * *

><p>Maya was annoyed.<p>

That was the easiest way to put it, at least, that's the easiest way to put it in her situation.

Now, after 10 years of hell Maya wasn't complaining, but spending her morning in a burning building wasn't on her top-ten-morning-activities list.

Of course, neither was being a part-time vigilante and part-time waitress at Jitters… or a metahuman.

Currently, Maya was running around in a burning building as bystanders stood outside filming the whole thing or taking pictures.

_Thanks for the help, guys, _Maya thought sarcastically as she phased through a door, _have you even _called _a fire brigade yet?!_

As she faced the room she saw a small girl huddled to the side, she smiled to herself before calling out, "Hey there, kiddo."  
>The little girl whimpered and Maya grimaced, "I'm gonna need you to move towards me."<p>

The little girl nodded slightly before edging forward, "C-can you take me to my mommy?"

Maya smiled, "Yes."

The pyjama wearing girl smiled before moving again, a crack sounded and the ceiling started to fall. Maya grabbed the girl and held her tightly, taking a deep breath as the cement phased through them; Maya then picked the girl up and, still phasing, ran back into the corridor.

As they came out, a red blur shot past, repeatedly doing so as more people arrived outside, the Streak. Maya smirked before quickly racing outside, dropping the little girl just out front before turning invisible and heading back in.

She headed up the stairs for the second floor when a voice rang out.

"They're all gone, I got them."

Maya turned to see the red man standing just behind her in the ignited corridor, "Saves me getting burnt."

Just then the wooden floorboards beneath her creaked before snapping, and suddenly she was three blocks down the street.

The red blur grinned at her and she breathed deeply through her nose as she fought to keep the contents of her stomach in place.

"Thanks," Maya managed.

"Who are you?" the Streak asked, his face unrecognisable through the mask.

Maya clicked the voice modulator in her pocket before answering, "Someone here to help. That's all you need to know, do you know the time?"

There was a flash of red as he moved, "10:36."

"Crap!" Maya exclaimed, turning to run towards where she parked her bike a few blocks down.

The red was in front of her again, "What's wrong?"

"Apart from the fact I'm only supposed to come out at night?" Maya teased, "well I'm late. And I have to find my bike again."

Suddenly the red blur swept her up in his arms, "Where's you bike?"  
>"Four blocks away. I think."<p>

Only a few seconds later she was standing next to her black bike, which was her blue bike in cameo mode- a sweet feature Felicity installed.

"Great, see you around, speedy," Maya grinned, slightly adjusted to the speed as she mounted her bike.

"Speedy?" he asked, seemingly amused.

"My… friend's nickname for his sister is speedy," Maya explained, "because she was always running around when she was little… hyper little bugger… I think it fits."

"Speedy it is.

Maya grinned before kick starting her bike and taking off down the street, slipping on her helmet and sliding her visor down beforehand.

She only glanced back once, just to see the Flash stumble slightly and hold his head like he felt feint, but then he was gone. Maya turned back to the road, she had bigger problems…

Like being 1 hour and 35 minutes late for work, and meeting Iris. She was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>At Jitters…<strong>

"You're late," was all Maya got from Iris as she shoved her coat and bag containing her suit into her locker at Jitters.

"I know, how long have I got until break? I'm already exhausted," Maya groaned as she pulled out her apron.

"I'd say an hour," Iris shrugged, "since a: I've been covering for you all day, b: we're only working here part time… C: we've actually only got to work half a day today and d: we have to get back and change into something nice."

"… Something nice?" Maya sounded confused as she and Iris walked into the front and she started collecting empty cups and plates.

Iris rolled her eyes, "You know, for the speech at the University- by Simon Stagg…"

"Oh my god, yes!" Maya lightly smacked herself on her forehead as it came back to her, "anyway, don't complain about covering for me, you owe me from all those times you had a class which you forgot!"

Iris smiled before continuing with taking orders. The hour past quickly after that and soon Iris was dragging Maya back to their house to 'dress her up and make her look hot'. Honestly? Maya was terrified.

* * *

><p>Iris was dressed fairly quickly, only needed to add touches to her makeup, unlike Maya who was clean-faced and wearing leggings and a jumper.<p>

Iris was quick with telling Maya what to wear, hurriedly babbling about how Barry would have forgot and that they'd need to warn him so he could change.

"Why don't you go remind him? I have some… things to clear up before we go, I'm fairly sure he can change pretty fast," Maya suggested as she checked her watch, the speech didn't start for an hour or so.

* * *

><p>Just as Maya pulled on her jacket and slipped on one of her black boots the front door flew open, she let out a yelp before swiping a vase off the table and hurtling it at the blur.<p>

"Gah!"

Barry caught the vase just before it hit him, giving Maya an alarmed look.

"Geez, Barry, a bit of warning next time?" Maya huffed, pulling on her second boot. She was a wearing a simple outfit: a plum coloured knee length dress with long sleeves, black boots and her favourite black leather jacket- and her dead grandmothers wedding ring which she kept on a delicate silver chain, the only thing from her… old life.

"Sorry," Barry smiled before looking at Maya, "you look great."

"And you're not dressed, go."

* * *

><p><strong>Stagg Industries…<strong>

A round of clapping filled the air as Simon Stagg mounted the stage, making his way to the podium where he started his speech.

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University," Stagg started, "to be standing before you now at the regions choice for man of the year. While I really appreciate the award the real honour for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life- thank you all very much for coming."

Stagg held up his trophy before striding off the stage, Maya turned and followed Barry and Iris as Barry started to explain what Stagg did to Iris.

"First things first, Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement…" Barry trailed off as Iris grinned and picked up three champagne flukes.

"Are journalists aloud to drink on the job?" Iris inquired.

"I don't know," Maya smirked, "but I am."

Maya grinned and took one, about to take a sip when Barry took it from her grasp, placed it on the table and then did so with the other two.

"Okay," Barry sighed, "if you two are bored already then wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

"I'm not _bored_," Maya explained as they started walking again, "I'm just… enjoying the refreshments."

Iris laughed at the two, linking arms with her best friends so she was in the middle, "I missed this, guys, I feel like we haven't had that much time together since Barry woke up from his coma."

"Yeah," Barry exhaled, "we've had a crazy few weeks."

"I'd thought we'd bypassed 'crazy' already," Maya shrugged, earning a warning look from Barry.

"I… thought you were btoh ignoring me because of Eddie," Iris confessed.

Maya felt her jaw drop, "No way, we've just been busy, right Barry?"

Maya elbowed Barry and he hurriedly answered, "Yeah, yeah, of course; why would we avoid Eddie?"

"I know you both probably think it's wrong, me dating my dad's partner," Iris continued, "but I just."

"Really, we haven't been avoiding you because of Eddie," Barry reassured her, Maya was happy he hadn't ruined it- but she spoke to soon, "but isn't there some kind of ru-."

Maya elbowed him in the stomach and Iris spotted Stagg walking past, she called out to him, asking for a quote. Maya gave Barry a look and he returned it with a 'what?!' look, she sighed.

"I'll just make something up," Iris waved it off, bringing the duo out of their glaring contest, "so? What were you going to say? You looked like you were going to tell me something."

Barry opened his mouth when suddenly gunshots filled the air and screams and yells soon followed, black figures surrounded the hall.

"Quiet down, all of you!" a black clad man exclaimed from the stage, holding up his gun.

"Oh my God," Iris whisper-exclaimed, grabbing Barry's arm as he and Maya exchanged a look.

The trio sunk to the floor and Maya watched as the man on stage continued, "How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewellery! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you."

Maya's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way out, but one thing kept racing through her head a, _Iris can't know._

* * *

><p><strong>I know :) I stole Ollie's nickname for Thea… I'm sorry :( Moving on: I've been thinking about parings- Please let me know who you think Maya would be good with (can be anyone from Flash or Arrow universe) let me know ;)<strong>


	16. He Passed Out

**I love quick updates- don't you?**

* * *

><p>"Now everybody line up!" the man in black orders.<p>

Soon all the women's jewellery was being dumped into black bags each held by one of the numerous shrouded men, a man reached Iris, Barry and Maya.

Iris grudgingly dropped hers into the bag, but Maya kept a firm grip on the ring around her neck. The man reached for it, wrenching her hand away, but Maya quickly swung her other fist into him, smiling in satisfaction as it made connection with a crack.

He stood up, pressing a gun to her head and she growled before tightly unclasping her necklace and dropping it into the bag.

Barry moved to go after the men, but Maya stopped him, "Don't, Barry. You can do it later."

"Freeze!"

Everyone turned to see a lone security guard pointing his gun, "D-drop your weapons."

Maya turned away from Barry to face the lone officer briefly, but when she turned back Barry was gone, a red blue whisking the guard away.

Maya huffed, _So much for 'don't'._

She turned back as the six black clad men sprinted out of the glass doors, Maya looked back at Iris who was staring after the security guard before racing after the blur which had just flew towards the men.

* * *

><p>Maya burst outside, she noticed a figure in grey slumped on the floor and cursed. It was Barry.<p>

"Barry? Barry wake up," Maya shook his shoulders, she heard a bang as the door flew open again and iris tumbled out.

"What happened to him?" Iris asked, kneeling next to Maya.

"I don't know, I got here and he was like this, are the police here?"

"Yeah, they just pulled up."

"Go get Joe, I'll take care of Barry."  
>Iris took off again and Maya sighed at Barry before moving his so he was resting against the bin behind them.<p>

"Come on, baby face, wake up," Maya complained before checking his pulse and mumbling to herself, "well at least you're alive- that's a start. Cisco and Caitlin are so gonna kill you."

She looked around for any signs or reasons for him being unconscious then looked back at him, "Barry!"

Barry jolted awake, looking around in shock before relaxing at the sight of Maya, who let out a breath of relief, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Barry looked up, "I went after them to try and get the plate, and I fainted."

"Seriously? I never guessed by finding you on the floor," Maya rolled her eyes, "but you're alright now?"

Barry nodded and Maya smiled, pulling him to his feet, they then walked inside to go back to Iris and Joe.

Iris looked relieve to see Barry awake and Joe looked up at the duo in concern, "Where were you?"

"Go easy," Iris interrupted, "Maya found him outside, he fainted."

"Do you want me to get you a paramedic, Allen?" Eddie offered, looking slightly concerned.

"No, I'm fine thanks, Eddie," Barry declined.

The security guard from earlier started talking from a bit over with a paramedic, "I thought I was dead, I saw the gun go off and then… boom… suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there."

Joe held out his hand a made a 'come here' motions, "Let me talk to you two for a second."

Maya and Barry looked at each other for a second before following.

"You chased those gunmen didn't you?" Joe more stated then asked Barry.

"Yeah, I think they're the same guys who broke into the shop," Barry explained as they started walking around.

"And what were you going to do when you caught them?" Joe inquired, "Uh-huh? Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bullet proof. Wait- are you?"

"No."

"Good," Joe waved his hands, "no more heroics, chasing bad guys is not your job- it's mine. You're not a cop. Promise me, both of you."

Maya looked up to see Joe giving her a pointed look, she nodded her head and Barry muttered 'promise'.

"You both know Iris isn't stupid," Joe pointed out, "the both of you better start making better excuses."

Joe then walked off, Maya huffed and turned to Barry, "I'll have you know I'm great at lying and making excuses… though that's probably a bad thing."

"It is," Barry grinned before sighing, "we better get to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"You bet your ass we do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At S.T.A.R. Labs…<strong>_

Caitlin was furious, Maya could tell by the way she was storming around the lab, "You lied to us! How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells?! We're you _doctors! _God knows what's going on inside your body, your cells are in a constant state of flux you could be experiencing cardio pulmonary failure, or a transience disomic attack!"

Barry sat on the medical bed looking very confused as Cisco finished attaching the cables and monitors to him, Maya had been lost at the previous rant.

Barry looked at Wells for an explanation and he smiled slightly, "Mini stroke… probably not."

"You of all people should know _in science we share_," Caitlin emphasised, looking between angry and worried, "we do _not _keep secrets."

She then stormed off, Cisco walked round grimacing, "Wow, I haven't seen anyone get her that angry since Ronnie."

"Wasn't he Caitlin's fiancé?" Maya frowned, turning to face Cisco and Wells.

Barry looked up, "The one that died the night of the explosion?"

"Yeah," Wells answered stiffly, "he is… missed… now let's figure out why this is happening to you."

Maya stood inside a monitor room as Cisco explained the treadmill to Barry.

"You're sure about this, Cisco?" Barry called back.

"Most home treadmills have a speed of about twelve miles per hour," Cisco explained, "this one has been Cisco'd, trust me, it can handle your speed."

"Okay," Barry replied warily, slowly starting to jog before then sprinting, yellow lightning sparking off him.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction," Caitlin listed off, she shook her head, "all normal."

"For Barry," Wells pointed out.

"All within standard limits," Caitlin agreed.

Cisco started laughing, "I told you the treadmill could take it."

Wells looked at Barry and Maya saw him close his eyes as he obvious worked something out, "Caitlin look at the glucose levels."  
>Caitlin checked and let out an annoyed sound, "Ugh, of course, it was so obvious."<p>

"Barry!" Wells called out, "we think we know why you keep-."

Wells was cut off as Barry suddenly collapsed and smashed into the padding, sending Styrofoam everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Maya exclaimed, running out of the studio and into the room, "he just… passed out."

* * *

><p>Barry slowly sat up and Maya instantly stood straighter.<p>

"I passed out?" Barry checked.

"Yeah, and next time a bit of warning would be appreciated," Maya glared, "you scared the hell outta me."  
>"You had a total metabolic failure," Caitlin explained as she helped him sit up, "brought on by acute hyperglycaemia."<p>

"I'm not eating enough?" Barry questioned, looking confused.

"No," Maya cut in, pushing off the desk, "your metabolism is just burning it up faster."

"So, what? I have an IV pack and I'm good to go?" Barry clarified.

Cisco chuckled, turning Barry to face the hanger with dozens of IV packs on.

"Try forty," Wells grinned, taking a sip from his water, "Guess you were thirsty."

"We'll have to fashion you a new diet based on your new metabolic changes," Caitlin told him.

"I've done some calculations," Cisco told Barry, "based on my calculations you need to consume a minimum amount equal to eight hundred and fifty tacos… unless we're talking cheese and guac which is like a whole other set of equations…"

Maya held back a laugh as she smirked at Barry, he gave her a pointed look and she held her hands up, "Don't give me that look, I don't have super speed or a hyperactive metabolism."

"For Mexican I recommend burritos."

All of them looked towards the door where a pissed looking Joe West stood, Maya mentally died alongside Barry who cringed.

Maya was tempted to just turn invisible and make a run for it, but that would mean showing them all she was a metahuman _and _the vigilante sidekick of the Arrow from Starling… and none of those would go down well.

"Detective West," Wells greeted, "what brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Joe looked over at Maya and Barry, the duo instantly had a look of guilt.

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research," Joe started, "turns our there's been a report of a 'red streak' around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings."

Caitlin gave Barry a smug look and Maya held back a laugh, but Wells expression at Joe's words made her stop.

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Wells asked Barry.

Barry looked down, "Joe… I can explain."

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Barry, I suggest you get back to it," Joe said sternly.

Caitlin smirked, giving a little 'hm' in satisfaction, Joe looked at her and she pulled a face, "Don't look at me, I'm on your side."

"And you," Joe pointed to Maya, "don't think you're off the hook, you've been late to work ever since you got back from Starling and Barry woke up."

Barry looked at Maya curiously at the Starling comment but she just shrugged.

"Detective," Harrison cut in, "we all want what's best for Barry and Maya."

"If you wanted what was best for them then you'd try to talk them, especially Barry, out of this lunacy," Joe countered, looking at the other two who were having an argument via looks, "instead of encouraging him going out there and risking his life."

"You saw a man control the weather," Barry butted in loudly, "what are the police gonna do against something like that?! Since the Accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him."

Joe crossed his arms, "And you two are going to do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think 'cause you can run real fast that you're invisible, you're not! And what about her? What if she gets endangered because of it?"

Maya sat up, "I thought we'd all previously established I can take perfectly good care of myself. Against assassins, I don't need a bodyguard."

Joe shook his head, "Barry, you're just a kid. My kid."

"I'm not your kid, Joe," Barry corrected harshly, "and you're not my father… my father's sitting in Iron Heights, _wrongfully _convicted- you're wrong about him and you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him."

Barry stood up, his face contorting into one of anger, "But if I can save someone from a burning building or stopped some armed thieves then I'm gonna do it! And you can't stop me, so don't try."

Joe looked around himself, try not to show how much Barry's words hurt him, "You think you're so smart, all of you, but you don't know what you don't know," Joe turned and pointed at Wells, "and I hope that you're smart enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed."

Joe then turned and walked out, leaving the other's behind. Maya opened her mouth but suddenly a loud noise broke out.

"_Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on and I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom…"_

Maya yanked her phone out of her pocket, she stared at the caller for a moment, her faces unreadable before she walked towards the door.

"I have to take this," she muttered as she walked out.

Once out, she clicked accept, taking a deep breath before pressing the cold screen of the phone she her cheek and ear.

"You're dead," was all she said, her voice cold, "you let me believe you were dead."

"I know," came the man's reply, "but now we need to talk: the roof, five minutes."

Maya ended the call, immediately heading for the roof, when she got there she instantly saw him; all leather and armour, the person she thought was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit, this was a shit ending (my attempt at a cliff-hanger) I've mainly decided who Maya is paired with but feel free to leave you opinion on who she should be paired with. Until next time :)<strong>


	17. Saving Red

**Updates are awesome- don't you think?**

* * *

><p>Maya was shocked, despite hearing his voice, but seeing him in person was different.<p>

"Is it just me," Maya sighed, walking over to stand next to him at the edge of the roof, "or does no-one stay dead these days?"

"You _are_ living proof," the man pointed out, turning away from the city to face the woman next to him.

"Why did you come here? Won't the League kill you if they find you're alive?" Maya inquired.

"Probably," the black clad man shrugged, "but I knew you were the new vigilante-sidekick to the Arrow and the new hero in Central City so I thought I better come and warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Being a 'hero' is dangerous, even with superpowers, I would prefer it if you stopped, it's not safe for you out there- you could get killed."

"And where were you five months ago when I started? You can't just show up now and expect me to stop, there are do's and don'ts- and this is a 'don't'!"

"I am here to protect you, I don't know what rubbish Oliver Queen or Barry Allen has been filling your head with, but that promise I made to you? The one about keeping you safe? I'm here to keep it."

"Well, you know the saying 'too little, too late'. And you're too late," Maya huffed, turned to head back inside, "this was a mistake, I am… _ecstatic_ you are alive and I thank you for trying to help me- but I just had a lecture about this and I don't need another."

"Maya," he called, following her, "you know my son died saving someone's life, I don't want that to happen to you."

"Tommy died saving Laurel because _you _set off the earthquake to destroy the Glades, you were the reason for that," Maya corrected, "and I'm not going to turn out the same. I'm going to try and save this city, and maybe I get hurt, maybe I die- but at least I tried."

"You are an assassin, not a hero or vigilante. Maya you're being reckless."

"I think you should go."

"Maya."

"I said go, Malcolm."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," then Malcolm was gone.

Maya slowly descended the stairs, making her way back to the lab, she muttered a goodbye before leaving, ignoring Barry's shouts as she swung her leg over her bike and drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day,<strong>_

_**CCPD, Barry's lab…**_

"Okay, Mr Allen," Maya called out, walking into Barry's lab wearing a pair of high-waist denim jeans and a grey crop top, her black jacket on top, "you have some explaining."

She heard Barry groan from by his desk and she rolled her eyes, "I know what Joe said, I was there, but I have been _harassed _by Iris for the last few hours about why _you _didn't show up at Jitters to meet her- _harassed _Barry. Do you _know _what it's like to be harassed by Iris? It's hell."

Barry moaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes, "I completely forgot, sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, Iris has to come up with a new topic," Maya sighed, slumping onto a stool opposite Barry, "but what's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Barry."

"Seriously! I'm fine."

"Okay," Maya tried again standing up and leaning on the table, "I'm gonna ask you one last time, what the he-."

Maya's sentence slowed until she was cut off and Barry started running around her, talking and babbling.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'm fast now, and you know that. I've been so busy lately I just keep getting distracted," Barry huffed as he moved quickly, "I wanna tell you what's wrong, how I feel. How _you _make me feel, but I can't. Because I know you don't feel the same… and you can never know that, I thought I was done with one way feelings after Iris, but I guess I'm not- look how easily I fell for you."

Barry stopped again in front of Maya and spoke softly, "And I'm glad I did."

Time 'resumed'.

"-Ell is up with you?" Maya finished her sentence, raising an eyebrow before looking around, confused, "… did you say something…?"

Barry shrugged, "No, and nothing's up- must just be my hyperactive metabolism again."

"Don't blame your stomach," Maya grinned, just then a noise sounded and Barry turned to his computer screen, Maya walked around, "nu-uh, we are not finished yet."

"That's impossible," Barry muttered, looking at the screen.

"What this time?"

"There was a murder last night, these skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naïve stem cells," Barry explained, Maya stared at the large cell on the screen, "they can duplicate and become anything the body needs, they only come from babies."

Maya's expression was a mix between amusement and alarm, "So, what, you're killer was a new-born?"

* * *

><p>Barry was heading downstairs, Maya on his tail pestering him to tell Cisco or Caitlin. When they got to the main floor they saw it in a panic: cops running around and suiting up, paper workers and detectives running around.<p>

"What's going on?" Barry asked Singh as he ran past.

"Not now, Allen, armed gunmen are shooting up Stagg Industries," Singh blew him off, jogging away whilst doing up his bulletproof vest.

Barry's eyes widened and he grabbed Maya's wrist, pulling her back up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Maya exclaimed, looking at Barry as he whisked her back into the lab.

"Joe's there."

Then Barry was gone, leaving the locker door containing his suit swinging open. Maya sighed, this was going to be one of those nights…

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Stagg Industries…<strong>_

Maya pulled up at the back entrance of Stagg Industries, she dismounted her camo-mode bike and pulled her hood up to cover her face and mask.

She headed for the door, pulling it open just as a red blur dropped someone next to her- Joe.

Before he could react she switched on her voice modifier, "You should go, detective."

Joe instantly pulled his gun up at her and Maya couldn't help the thought that came to mind. _Great, now we're like Arrow and Lance._

"Don't wave guns around, they're dangerous y'know," Maya smirked before slipping into the building and letting the door slam shut behind her.

She pulled out her Bō and shook it, smiling as it elongated into her trusty, silver, metal pole- normally she would probably use her bow and arrows, but she didn't exactly have time to nip back and get them together and set them up.

Maya rounded the corner into the isle and almost stepped back at the sight: the Flash was hitting at the black figures, but one just kept multiplying. Then one grabbed him, pushing him to the floor as the other clones started pounding on him.

"Hey!" Maya shouted, walking forwards to them, she didn't even give them chance to look up before she brought her Bō down across three of their faces in a row. She then kicked back out with her opposite foot and took down the one behind her, she then jutted her Bō to the other two, smirking as they flew back.

It was a feature Felicity put in, her Bō could now cause disruptions in the air which could- as she had just done to the clones- send people, things- whatever- flying. Felicity said she'd gotten the idea from Sara's weapons which gave off a shrill screech.

The clones slowly started to get up, but before Maya could attack again the Flash stood, picking her up then running away in a blur.

They stopped by a railroad, he put her down and Maya turned to thank him, only to see Barry slumped on the floor unconscious.

"Shit," Maya cursed, crouching next to him, "it must be his glucose levels again."

She reached into her hidden pocket on the inside of her jacket and pulled out her phone, quickly dialling the number, then switching off her voice modulator.

After a few rings they picked up, "Hello?"

Maya answered quickly, "Cisco it's me, Maya, we have a problem."

Back at S .T.A.R. Labs Cisco sat up straight, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, "What's wrong?"

"It's Barry. His glucose levels are low again."

"How fast can you get him to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Maya looked around, "Errrmmm, that's another problem… I'm not _entirely _sure where we are…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was."  
>She heard Cisco groan in annoyance, "I'll ping your cell and come get you both."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes later…<strong>_

"You are a hard person to fine, Miss Robinson," Cisco called out to Maya as he pulled up in an S.T.A.R. Labs truck with Caitlin.

Maya took a deep breath, she was still in her outfit, but she could trust them and Barry's health was more important than her vigilante act.

"Do you know how hard it is to-," Caitlin broke off as Maya stood, dressed in black and taking off her mask.

Cisco and Caitlin stood there for a few moments, staring at Maya in her vigilante costume.

"That is so cool," Cisco deadpanned, grinning widely.

"But you said you weren't a metahuman…?" Caitlin stated, but somehow inquired.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," Maya then knelt and heaved Barry up, swinging him over her shoulder, "right now we need to get him conscious and find my bike and clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's up… I apologise that it's late, I had so… much… late… homework. It just piled up. <strong>

**Well, I let Cisco and Caitlin in on Maya's secret, let me know your thoughts on that? Also I have decided paring! Thank you for 102 follows! I almost screamed when I saw it, the next chapter shall be interesting *smirks evilly*.**


	18. This Was A Mistake

**Quick updates are fabulous ;)**

* * *

><p>Maya wasn't over the moon, to say the least. She was currently changing in the back of the van having grabbed her stuff from her bike before heaving said bike into the truck next to her.<p>

Surprisingly enough, Caitlin and Cisco hadn't pestered her about not telling them she was both a metahuman _and _the famous vigilante from Starling. In fact, they told her they'd suspected from the start…

"So how did you 'suspect' me?" Maya asked again, pulling her leather jacket back on and shoving her outfit back into her grey messenger bag.

"Whilst we were caring for you in your comatose state, we had a few… weird happenings," Caitlin started as she turned the corner.

"Sometimes we'd come in to check on you, only to find you gone- you were invisible, you were bending the light around you," Cisco explained, turning around in his chair to face her, "other times we'd try to insert a needle, only for it to go straight through you like you weren't there… other times the needle couldn't pierce your skin."

"… Right, so how come you both still asked me if I was a metahuman?" Maya inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Dr Wells doesn't know," Caitlin told her, pulling into S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What? Why?" Maya spluttered, her face incredulous.

"He was… preoccupied a lot… with Barry…" Cisco drew out, fidgeting.

"… Okay," Maya nodded, something was definitely up there- she'd have to check it out.

"So how was it?" Cisco asked eagerly, he noticed Maya's confused expression, "working with the Arrow? Fighting crime? What's he like?"

"It was… fun, he usually pissed me off a lot, but fun," Maya nodded her head, "but I'm sure he wears a hood and mask for a reason- so drop the subject."

"Got it."

"Does Barry know?" Caitlin suddenly questioned, parking the van.

"No, and I don't want him too," Maya said sternly, giving them purposeful looks.

"Why not?" Cisco and Caitlin both replied instantly.

Maya seemed to drift away, her eyes glazing over briefly before snapping back to their vibrant green, "It's complicated, and it would confuse things… it's for the best. I promise."

"That's it?" Caitlin's voice was blunt, "That's your reason? 'It's complicated'?"

"Yes. He'd be in even more danger if he knew about me, my past isn't the prettiest and he knows it."

"Ladies," Cisco interrupted, "can we just get him up to the lab?"

Maya pulled her bike out of the truck, pressing a small button on it so it returned to its normal blue, she then parked it and grabbed her bag.

"On the count of three?" Cisco asked, Maya rolled her eyes.

"How about I do it? I think he'd like to be in once piece when he wakes up," May thrust her bag into Cisco's hands and lifted up Barry, carrying him bridal style all the way to the lab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When Barry [finally] wakes up,<strong>_

_**In S.T.A.R. Laboratories' lab…**_

Barry hissed as Caitlin disinfected his cuts, she muttered a sorry.

She moved to the other side to inspect him, "The abrasions are already rapidly healing."

Barry look pissed, and Maya was having a hard time trying not to laugh at his face, she noticed the look Cisco kept giving her- big grins, like he couldn't believe _she _was the vigilante side-kick of the Arrow from Starling.

"Yeah I got my ass handed to me," Barry stated bluntly, looking annoyed.

"Nah, that only happens if you lose from the start," Maya shrugged.

"I fainted, Maya," Barry emphasised, "how did I get up here anyway?"

Caitlin and Cisco both opened their mouths, but Maya beat them to it, "I followed you."  
>"You <em>what<em>?! Do you know how dangerous that was?" Barry exclaimed.

"Geez, chill, Bear. Former assassin who can kick-ass, remember? Anyway, followed you out back and found you passed out with this chick wearing black," Maya lied flawlessly, her face neutral, "Called these two and they brought you here, I carried you to the lab."

"And you got blood on my suit," Cisco piped up, looking back at the trio from where he was cleaning the red suit with a helmet light on and gloves.

"I think _some _of it belongs to him," Barry defended himself, looking more annoyed, "another not-so-friendly metahuman."

Dr Wells, who'd been quietly watching, sighed and brought up a screen, "Danton Black. A bio-geneticist, specialising in therapeutic cloning- growing organs to replace failing ones."

"Apparently Stagg stole his research then fired him," Caitlin grimaced, looking at Barry.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body," Barry recounted, standing up.

"That's pretty ironic," Cisco laughed, "the guy specialised in cloning and now he can copies of himself."

"Dr Wells," Maya frowned, Wells turned to face her, "what if he can duplicate himself _because _of his research? The blast could have affected his DNA, maybe bonded his research with him?"

"If he was testing on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the Particle Accelerator exposure-," Wells explained.

"Meet Captain Clone," Cisco grinned, everyone turned to look at him and his smile faded, "don't worry, I'll come up with something cooler."

Barry started walking out and Caitlin called after him, "Where are you going?"

Barry shook his head, "Joe was right, I'm in way over my head; yeah, I'm fast- but I am no warrior, no trained assassin like you," he nodded to Maya, "man, I can barely fight one metahuman let alone six. Both times I had the masked woman in black to help."

Maya stood up from where she was half sitting on the metal desk, "So you're just gonna give up? Just like that? You didn't win once so you're not good enough? You argued with Joe, and you said you _could _do this- if you go there you're just gonna prove him right. You'll just go against everything you told him the other night."

Wells nodded, "Maya's right, today was a setback, all grand enterprises have them, but you can't learn to fly without crashing a few times."

"This wasn't a gran enterprise, Dr Wells," Barry shook his head and started to walk out, "this was a mistake."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I wrote this quickly, hope you have enjoyed these double-updates… they will probably end soon… *hangs head in shame*.<strong>


	19. Struck by Lightning

**I wrote this one in advance… just to kinda get this episode done and finsihed… it's a big one *smiles goofily*, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Maya found Barry at Jitters, eventually.<p>

He was watching the news, which had Eddie talking about the attack on Stagg Enterprises. Iris and Eddie were also watching, The TV was up high on a hanger, so most people queuing or sitting could see it and usually displayed news or sports.

"…armed and extremely dangerous," Eddie explained, "thank you, no more questions."

Maya watched as TV Eddie then strode away, she watched silently as Iris and Eddie mushily 'looked deeply into one another's eyes'. _Ugh_, Maya thought.

Her heart leapt out for Barry though, it must hurt seeing your best friend- the woman you love- kiss someone else, be _in love _with someone else.

"Hey," Maya whispered, smiling at Barry as he turned to look at her.

"Hi," he smiled; turning around again he called out to Eddie, "nice work, Eddie."

"Right place right time," Eddie replied, shaking his head.

"Nah, you were a hero today," Barry persisted.

"CCPD _still _has a killer on the loose, I should get back to the precinct," Eddie grimaced, leaning in a kissing Iris, he walked past Barry smiling.

"So did you both come here for caffeine?" Iris asked.

"Well _I _work here, I think he's here to apologise for ditching you," Maya sighed, smirking at Barry, "isn't that right, baby face?"

Barry faced Maya and smiled sarcastically, but Iris cleared her throat and he turned to look at her.

* * *

><p>10 plates of food and 3 cups of coffee later, Barry was ready to talk to Iris.<p>

Of course, Maya was sitting on the chair opposite him, sipping lightly at her espresso and giving him a look which clearly said 'do not screw this whole thing up'.

"Guess you were hungry," Iris stated, walking over to Barry and Maya with a glass of water.

"Stress eating," Barry lied, he caught Maya rolling her eyes, "kind of."

He took a deep breath as Iris sat down next to him, "I came to say sorry. You were right, I should have come, I've been distant."

"Correct," Iris nodded.

"Kind of a jerk," he continued.

"I can second that," Maya piped up before looking into her drink after a glare off Barry.

"You should apologise more often," Iris grinned, looking at Barry, "you are sensational at it."

Maya grinned, laughing at Iris' comment along with Barry, whose laugh was slightly nervous.

"So…" Iris trailed off, "what were you going to tell me the other day?"

"Something I thought was important, but it turns out I'm not very good at it," Barry sighed.

"Actually," Maya interrupted, holding her hand up, "he's great at it. He's just to stuck up and unsure to realise… I'll get through to him eventually though."

Barry rolled his eyes and Iris laughed, he carried on, "_But _what I _am _good at is being your friend. So if you need help coming up with a new topic for your article-."

"I have one," Iris cut in, her grin widening, "something that _actually _interests me."

She stood and walked towards her laptop, Barry following with Maya behind cautiously. Maya had a bad feeling about this, which proved to be right…

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Iris reached her laptop, turning it on and loading what she was working on, "it's been all over the internet this week."

Iris started typing as she loaded the screen, Barry and Maya reached her as she continued talking, "At a building fire, at a bank heist, _even _the other night when the security guard said he was 'whooshed outside'. Something out there is saving people."

On the screen were reports of a 'red streak'. Barry. The Flash. The Streak. Iris was writing a dissertation on Barry saving people and stopping heists.

"I thought you were taking journalism not science fiction writing," Barry tried putting out Iris' idea.

"Ever since I have known you, you have believed in the impossible," Iris pointed out, turning to face her best friends, "what if you were right, Barry? What if you were right about the night that your mom died?"

"Or it could all just be photo shopped," Maya shrugged, she saw Barry's phone light up with **Incoming Call: S.T.A.R. Labs**.

"I don't think so," Iris shook her head, "I've been talking to another guy in my class, he's writing articles on a hero from Starling, she's been showing up here lately. He's thinks she's like the Flash, _and _she's always seen with him, or around where he's been."

"Wait," Maya frowned, "some dude in you journalism class is writing his dissertation about the vigilante from Starling? You guys both think they're saving the city?"

Maya heard Barry talking to Caitlin over the phone.

"We know she's real, she worked with the Arrow. It's him I'm interested in. They're calling him the Streak," Iris grinned, tapping on her laptop again.

"You're kidding right?" Maya couldn't believe it, she opened her mouth to say something else when Barry grabbed her arm, "what?"

"We gotta go."

Then he was pulling her out into the cold air, steering her into an alley, picking her up and running with lightning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At S.T.A.R. Labs…<strong>_

Barry stopped directly in front of Danton Black, dropping Maya on her feet.

"Barry it's okay," Caitlin reassured him.

"It is not okay," Barry exclaimed, "Black is here and he is… just standing there."

Maya was leaning on the wall, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her stomach, "Y'know. I think I prefer my bike, speaking of which- guess what? It's till at Jitters."

"I'll take you back later," Barry bargained before turning back to Cisco, Caitlin and Wells, "that's not him is it?"

"It's one of his replica's," Wells explained.

"How'd you get it?" Barry inquired, looking at Black.

"I grew him," Caitlin smiled proudly.

"You _grew him_? How did you grow him?" Maya questioned, her face disbelieving, "'cause that's kinda weird…"

* * *

><p>They were crowded around a computer, there was a picture of Black's blood sample on the screen, it started multiplying.<p>

"I isolated a sample of Black's blood from Barry's suit to see if I could trigger introvert cultivation process to find how Black multiplies so I exposed the targets cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into that," Caitlin explained, walking over to where Barry and Maya were inspecting the replicate.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Barry asked, waving his hand in front of its face.

"We did a brain scan," Wells said, pulling up his sleeves, "it seems, involuntary brain functions are active and little else."

"We think it's acting as a receiver," Cisco rephrased.

"The clones are like an empty shell without Black," Caitlin continued, "shut down the real Black and you might shut them all down."

"How do we know which one is the real Danton Black?" Barry doubted, looking over at Caitlin.

"That occurred to me like your own passing outs," Caitlin smirked, "Black has limits, just like you. Controlling all those clones must take a tremendous amount of physical strength."

Maya stood up from the chair she was sitting on, "So he has to look for the one showing the most exhaustion or weakness?"

"Exactly," Caitlin nodded, "_he's _the prime."

"It's just a theory," Wells called out, "but one you might want to put to the test, Mr Allen."

Cisco walked back from wherever he had gone, a grin on his face, "Plus, I whipped up some of these high calorie protein bars to help keep your metabolism up."

Maya didn't jumo, but turned around hastily when the 'clone' of Black moved suddenly, she winced as Caitlin screamed, but two quick gunshots made the clone fall.

Joe West stood at the door, his gun still aimed at where Black's clone was, he looked around, "Any more of them?"

"Nope," Caitlin answered quickly, still frozen slightly.

"Why did it start moving?" Barry inquired.

Maya looked down at the clone, remembering what Cisco had said, "Cisco said it was like a receiver, maybe it was getting orders?"

"If the prime is on the move, maybe this one heard the summons to battle," Wells agreed, nodding to Maya.

"And I know where it was summoned to," Joe added, placing his gun away, "Stagg Industries."

"You should call it in," Barry told him, like it was obvious.

"Police can't fight this," Joe shook his head, "what Black's become, like Martin… beyond me, maybe way beyond them too. The only person it's not beyond, is you, I get it. So for once in your life do as I tell you to do: go stop 'em."

A smile slowly crept on to Barry's face and he nodded before walking up to his suit, by this time grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Maya was heading for the door, Barry had gone a few minutes ago with Joe not far behind. As she head for the door she heard her name being called.<p>

"Maya!" Cisco yelled, running to catch the blonde up, "I have something that might help."

"What do you mean?" Maya started following Cisco back into the lab.

"Whilst you were… y'know, in a coma," Cisco made a few hand gestures, "we had a few difficulties, as I mentioned, with needles and all that. I made you a suit."

"A suit," Maya repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a suit, to keep your powers under control," Cisco explained, he lead Maya into his lab and to the place where he'd kept Barry's suit.

Cisco pulled another metal structure out of the closet, smiling the whole time.

"Cisco…"

"Ta-da!" Cisco grinned, turning the mannequin round to face Maya, whose lips quirked into a smirk.

On the figure was 'her' suit. It was a teal bodysuit with black on the sides, insides of the arms and the sides of the legs. It hand long arms, black gloves hanging on the end and a high neck.

"I made some adjustments, added shoes to the bottom and the gloves," Cisco babbled, "I also made you a new mask, I don't mean to be offensive or say your mask stinks it's just… I think I got a bit carried away…"

"It's perfect Cisco," Maya grinned, taking the mask from where it lay on the side.

"Great, and I've thought of a name for you," Cisco had a glint in his eye, "well, actually it's what Starling City called you: the Shadow."

"I'm not in Starling, I'm in Central City," Maya's smirk grew, "I think I need a new name."

* * *

><p>Maya arrived at the scene about ¼ of an hour after Barry; she wore her suit with the black gloves and a new black masquerade-style mask.<p>

There was tons of Black's running about as Maya burst through the doors, she instantly spotted Barry pinning one of them to a pillar.

"This is about Elizabeth," one of the Black's said in a strangled voice.

"She was my wife," another said from behind Barry before firing its gun. Barry was gone in seconds.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease," said another, it was on the ground, "she'd been on the transplant list for years, but time was running out."

Maya had turned invisible and was currently scouring the floors for the familiar red suit of Barry, right now even a blur or yellow lightning would do.

"So we're gonna grow her one," Black said, turning to aim at Barry who was behind him.

Maya dropped down behind the clone, becoming visible as she landed, she kicked Black in the leg and watched as the bullet missed Barry.

Suddenly she was gone, on another floor next to the Streak, she ignored the questioning look he gave her.

"I was so close, 'till Stagg stole my research so he could reap the glory… and I got to bury my best friend!"

By now, Maya was used to random clones, or perhaps the real one, starting sentences and others finishing them. But it was annoying her. Maya knew what it was like though, to lose your best friend. Even if hers turned out to, actually, be stranded on a deserted island.

"Now… I'm all alone."

Maya released her Bō before she charged at Black, swinging it into his stomach then spinning and sweeping his legs from under him.

Suddenly Black from across the room laughed as he started multiplying.

"That's the Prime," Maya stated, tanking Cisco for installing a voice modulator into the black utility belt around her waist.

"How do you know?" Barry asked, they were watching as a swarm of Black's charged at them.

"Only the prime can multiply."

Then the swarm was on them.

Maya managed to turn intangible as they attacked, successfully allowing their punches and kicks to fall through her, though one or two would occasionally hit home as her powers faltered.

She reached out her hand, stretching it towards the red streak next to her, who wasn't as lucky and was being pummelled. Though Barry didn't know she could phase, and as soon as their hand touched the attacks went straight through him. He moved through them, Maya turning them tangible as he swept her up and ran them outside.

Barry was quickly over the other side of the grounds, talking through his earpiece to the team, Maya pressed the com in her ear and heard Cisco let out a whoops.

"Maya! Can you hear me?" Cisco grinned.

"Loud and clear, Cisco," Maya winced as his voice boomed into her ear.

"Great, Barry's talking to Caitlin and Dr Wells so I'll just repeat what they're saying."

"Can't you patch me through to that conversation?"

"Oh yeah."

"-You need to isolate the prime," Dr Wells was saying.

"I can't," Barry replied, Maya glanced at his slumping form across from her, "even with that girl, the one from Starling, helping we can't get to him. It's impossible."

Maya narrowed her eyes, switching off her modulator and jogging a few steps away, "Nothing's impossible, Barry. _You _taught me that, and Joe. He believes in you, so prove him right- get this masked chic to help you. Isolate the prime."

She saw Barry stand straighter and she grinned, turning off her com and switching her modulator back on she ran to him and they turned to face the stairs as a humongous mob of clones ran up the stairs.

"You think you can get us through that unscathed?" Barry questioned, looking at Maya.

Her voice came out lower in the reply, "Piece of cake."

Barry grinned at her before he swept her onto him back and took off in a flash of yellow lightning into the mob.

Maya kept them phasing the whole way through the mob, only stopping as they reached the back and Barry slammed into the 'prime', whisking the three of them down the hall and slamming Black into a pillar.

As Danton slumped to the floor, Maya dropped off Barry's back and together, the duo peered over the banister to see all the army of clones out cold on the floor. Maya let out a whoop and threw her arms up in the air.

"Barry? Barry are you alright?" Joe's worried voice came through on the coms.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright, we did it," Barry chuckled breathlessly.

Maya turned to lean against the railing as Black stood, charging at the duo, Barry swivelled away at lightning speed, Maya wasn't so lucky.

Black's momentum sent Maya and him hurtling into the window, the glass smashed and the duo started tumbling, but a firm, red grip grabbed Maya's wrist.

Maya grabbed Black's wrist and the two of them thumped against the window, she looked up to see Barry's strained face as he held the duo.

"Hold on!" Barry shouted.

"No!" Black yelled back, he cried out as another hand grew off him and tried to free them from Maya's solid grasp.

"Black, no! Don't do it!" Maya shouted, but it was too late as Danton freed his hand and plummeted towards the concrete pavement.

Maya hung limply from the building, looking down and watching in dismay as Black hit the pavement with a _smack_, she then turned away and grabbed onto Barry's other hand. He heaved her back into the building and they both collapsed next to each other on the floor.

* * *

><p>The five of them, Barry, Maya, Caitlin, Cisco and Dr Wells, watched the TV as the news spoke of Black's death.<p>

"I tried to save him," Barry stated, "the woman, she tried to, held onto his arm as long as she could."

"Looks like he didn't want to be saved," Dr Wells said, "by either of you."

"People break," Maya muttered, she felt Dr Wells's eyes on her.

"Sometimes when those people break, they can't be put back together again," Wells nodded and Maya couldn't help but feel as though they were meant for her.

_How much does this guy know about me? _Maya mused, looking up to meet the Dr's gaze.

"Some people heal even stronger," Barry countered.

_Oh, if only you knew, baby face, _Maya sighed mentally, but instead said something else, "_Some_. Others aren't so lucky. Sometimes when they break they're broken."

Barry walked away and Maya swung off the table she'd been sitting on.

"Well, at least _Multiplex _won't be causing any more trouble," Cisco grinned, "see, I told you I'd come up with a good name."

"I may be the one in the suit," Barry shook his head, "but when I'm out there saving people, you guys are all out there helping me… I finally realised something… we were _all _struck by that lightning."

"Thank you, Barry," Maya whispered softly, Barry smiled as the other four smiled at him.

"And if it wasn't for that woman I'd be worse for wear."

"Ghost," Cisco corrected.

"Ghost? What?" Maya's brow furrowed, she looked at Cisco pointedly.

"Her name. Ghost."

* * *

><p><strong>And bam. Follow, fav, review?<strong>


End file.
